Biker Mice: Road Warriors From Mars
by Bookwriter94
Summary: The Biker Mice along with there mechanic ally protect the windy city of Chi-Town, the Earth, and across the cosmos from the scum of the universe.
1. Rock and Ride! Part 1

**Hey everybody! To those old and new who love and/or like my stories, welcome to my newest creation! For the last couple of years, I've watch the Biker Mice From Mars and I liked it so much, I decided to write a story about it.**

**Now, this story will be a mixture of both the original and the semi-reboot. Not to mention, some things will be based on real-life things or situations, and this will take a slightly dark turn. So a little warning ahead of this.**

**Also, some episodes to both the original and the semi-reboot will be made differently while I'll be making original chapters based on some of either of those episodes. Think of this as my take on the Biker Mice genre.**

**Anyway, I don't own any of the characters, those go to there creator, Rick Ungar. Constructive criticism is allowed to help improve on my writing skills, flamers are not.**

**Now, get ready for an adventure and the action of your life. Because it's time to rock and ride with...**

**Biker Mice: Road Warriors From Mars**

* * *

**Rock and Ride! Part 1: The Arrival**

All was quiet in the vastness of space, the stars were glowing beautifully and twinkling like diamonds in the night sky. However, the sound of an engine roaring took away that quietness as it was flying through space.

The ship itself looked like a motorcycle with its four engines blowing from the back, it was red and silver while the front visor of the ship was blue. But from the inside of the ship, three individuals were relaxing while music was heard and a video was being played from there last cosmic race.

These three individuals were mice..._Martian Mice_ to be exact. Each of them had red antennas on their heads and buckteeth were protruding out from there upper lips, but each of them were different from one another. The first one on the far right was a large, but grey furred muscular Martian mouse with a chiseled face. His right ear had a small nick while his left ear had two golden hoop earrings, his left eye was covered in a black eyepatch, due to losing that eye years prior. He wore red body armor that covered his chest and belly, blue coat with built-in red armored shoulder pads, but one sleeve was torn on the right, revealing a bionic arm where the grey furred male mouse was using a metal nail filer in his left hand which had purple fingerless gloves to sharpen his bionic fingers as they began to spark. He also wore tan jeans with red shin guards, red belt with a gold buckle and thick brown boots.

The second on the far left was a young white furred Martian mouse. He had two golden studs on his left ear, his face was covered in a metallic mask to hide the scar that damaged the right-side of his face. He wore a light brown vest and a green X-cross bandolier with pockets on his bare chest, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans with silver studs on the sides and had the same red belt and gold buckle as the grey furred mouse, silver shin guards, and brown boots.

The last one in the middle was a tan furred Martian mouse. He was a bit taller than the white furred mouse, but unfortunately, he wasn't as big or taller as the grey furred one was. His hair was light brown and had a quiff with some locks that dangled slightly in front of his black sunglasses with green lens and had a ponytail, his right arm had a black tattoo with a symbol of a mouse that had handlebars for the antennas and wings on the sides. He had a red neckerchief that was tied to the front of his neck below his chin and had one golden stud and silver hoop with a small dangling spiked ball earring on the left ear. He also wore a black vest with silver trimming, a green cross-belt was on his bare chest that went down from his left shoulder, black fingerless cestuses with three red tubes attached to both hands, black jeans with the same red belt but his buckle was silver, a laser pistol holster that was fastened around his left leg, silver shin guards, and black boots with silver straps.

"Hey bros." The white furred mouse says. "Watch me blow passed that last racer straight towards the finish!"

The two other mice watched as the white furred mouse passes an alien-like hammerhead shark and crosses the finish line while raising his arms in the air with triumph.

"AAAAOOOOOOW!" He howled. "And still the baddest mammajammer racer on this side of the cosmos!"

He slaps his hand on the tan mouse's back while he chuckles and nods, "And still the modest one with a big ego the size of his own head."

"Ain't this the life," The grey furred mouse says while chuckling and blowing the smoke from his bionic fingers. "Just chillin' around while listening to some rock and roll." He twirls his metal nail filer and puts it back inside his coat. "And just thumpin' around while racing through the cosmos." He lays back while placing his hands behind his head and places his boots on the handlebars, one for each of them for steering the ship. "This is what I call...the good life."

"You got that right, big guy." The tan furred mouse says while chuckling slightly. "Just livin' it large while trying to stay low, and absolutely having no trouble at all."

The ship violently shook, making the three Martian Mice fall out of there seats.

"And I just had to say that." The tan furred mouse says sarcastically to himself.

Outside in the vastness of space, three battlecruisers resembling that of a fish and their colors were purple and silver with their visors red and a single red stripe going downwards, took a shot at the mice's ship and managed to land a hit as smoke was coming out of it.

Inside one of the battlecruisers, three fat fish aliens with teal scales, green stripes under their chins, gills on both sides of their faces and on top of their heads, and wore blue jackets with golden trims, blue gloves, and had golden pads on their shoulders. These fish aliens were called Plutarkians.

"Sir!" One of the Plutarkians said. "We've just been informed that the target is a Martian Cruiser called The Cycladrone Thunderpipe, sensors indicate that there are three occupants believed to be escaped war criminals from The Martian Rebel Alliance."

"Martian Mice, eh?" A Plutarkian said while chuckling slightly. "Well, not for long! Gunner, blow that ship to the seven scattered galaxies! NOW!"

The Plutarkian battlecruisers were shooting at the Martian spaceship. However, they had to pull back before they were pulled in by the backwater planet's gravity.

Back inside the Martian spaceship, sparks were flying as smoke came out on each of them while the white furred mouse shouts excitedly, "AAAAOOOOOOW! Imminent destruction! What a rush!" He looks at the tan furred mouse and asked, "So, what we gonna do now?"

"That's easy," He says to the white furred mouse. "We're goin' down! Brace yourselves bros, we're comin' in hot! Next stop...planet Earth!"

The three Martian Mice grabbed ahold of each of their handlebars, bracing themselves for impact as there ship was catching fire when it entered the Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

It was nighttime in the city of Chicago, or Chi-Town as some people would call it. The moon was hanging high above the city's towers while not a single star shined in the dark sky.

Several miles north of the city a baseball game at Wrigley Field was taking place. The baseball teams Chicago Cubs were facing off against an opposing baseball team. The Chicago Cubs' pitcher throws a ball, where the opposing team hits it, making it sail high into the air as one of the teammates raises his glove in the air and catches it. The crowd goes wild as there team managed to out another player.

"And once again, the Cubs take the field!" The commentator says while he was looking through his binoculars to watch the spectacle, but was changed to a surprised look when he sees a ball of fire flying across towards them. "Holy toledo! What in the world is that!"

The spectators watched as something was falling right out of the sky. However, the spectators near the scoreboard began to panic when they realized it was going to crash to where they were at. They all began to scream and darted here and there, just as the ball of fire crashed right at the scoreboard, sparks were shot out here and there as smoke was filling the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The commentator says as he kept his binoculars straight at to where the crash took place. "I don't know what it is, but something just crashed right at the scoreboard in Wrigley Field. It's already pandemonium out there!"

Back inside the Martian spaceship, the three Martian Mice were sprawled here and there, but otherwise still in one piece. They sat up groaning while the white furred mouse shouts with excitement, "AAAAOOOOOOW! Now that's what I call comin' in hot!" He stood up while dusting himself as he continued, "It's too bad that this rocketsled is history, we're probably never gettin' off this planet."

"Yeah, no kiddin'," The grey furred mouse says while standing up and rubbing the back of his head with his bionic arm. "I guess this is what you call bein' shipwrecked."

"Well, since we're gonna be stuck here for awhile," The tan furred mouse says as he too stood up. "Might as well get to know this planet."

The tan furred mouse presses a few buttons as a door begins to open. The three Martian Mice stood in front of the door as it opened all the way, revealing three motorcycles, each having a helmet dangling on the handlebars.

The first one in the middle was a black and silver cruiser, the second one on the left was a red superbike, and the last one on the right was a blue and grey three-wheeled chopper with a metal rack at the back with the tip having the symbol of a mouse while all three of the motorcycles had the same mouse symbol on the front as there headlights.

"Y'know guys, here in this wild and woolly universe," The tan furred mouse brings out three fingers, "there's only three things you can count on." He taps the side of his head using a single finger, "Your brains…" He wraps his arms around the two mice, "Your bros…" He then runs towards his bike as the other mice did the same for there's, "And your bike! Helmet's on and start your engines!" The tan furred mouse puts on his silver and black helmet on while the white furred mouse puts on his red and white helmet and the grey furred mouse puts on his blue and grey helmet on. Each of the mice hits a button on the side of their helmets, visors began to close from the sides as each of them had a different color from one another. The tan mouse's visor was yellow, the white mouse's visor was blue, and the grey furred mouse's visor was purple. The mice started there engines as the headlights came to life and the engines began to roar.

"Alright bros, it's time to rock…" The afterburners on their exhaust pipes blared to life and like a rocket, they shot out of the scoreboard as sparks came out, giving these three Martian Mice a grand entrance as they shouted in unison, "And ride!"

The spectators watched as the three biker mice soared over the other spectators near the scoreboard, when they landed on the ground, they skidded to a complete stop. Everyone thought this little scene was probably just a special entertainment, and those three mysterious bikers wearing mice costumes were just part of some big act. But whatever the reason, these three managed to pull off a grand entrance as the spectators began to cheer.

Meanwhile back at the stands, the commentator along with the owner who wore a green business suite watched with their binoculars as they saw the biker mice.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The commentator says. "I don't know what's going on, but it seems to me there appears to be...three bikers wearing mice costumes and biker clothes. Well, whoever they are, the people are getting a little excited from this special entertainment."

"Well, whatever they are," The owner says as he takes his binoculars away from his eyes. "I didn't order any special entertainment." He goes over to the phone as he takes it and says, "Get me security, I want those three trespassers off my stadium! Now!"

Back with the three biker mice, they looked in all directions as they see the crowd cheering them. The white furred mouse took this as a compliment as he waves his arm in a greetful manner while saying, "Hey, nice reception! Must'a knew we were comin'!" The white furred mouse notices a crowd of people wearing blue coats and hats coming towards them. "What d'ya know, looks like there's a friendly crowd comin' to greet us."

"I don't think they look too friendly with those guns of there's." The grey furred mouse says.

Unfortunately, the grey furred mouse was right, the security guards all took out there guns and began to surround them. They pointed their guns at them while one of the security guards says, "Alright you three, parties over! Get off the bikes and put your hands behind your heads!"

"Whoa there citizens!" The tan furred mouse says while raising both hands, "We didn't mean any harm."

"Off the bikes and put your hands behind your heads!" Another security guard says.

The white furred mouse chuckles slightly as he whispered to the tan furred mouse, "These guys seriously don't know who we are."

The tan furred mouse nodded agreeingly while he says to the security guards, "Listen, we don't mean any trouble. In fact, my bros and I were just leaving. Kick it!"

They all did wheelies as there afterburners launched them into the air, sending them into different directions.

The security guards all had shocked looks on their faces as one of them said, "What the…" Then another one said, "Did you see that?" And another one said, "What kind of bikes are those?"

The crowd began to go wild as the three biker mice landed on the stairs as they all went towards the exit. However, for the white furred mouse, he managed to find a little bit of action along the way.

Stopping his bike and hitting the button on the side of his helmet, opening the visors, he sees a man who works at the stadium selling hot dogs had his back against the wall by another man who wore a brown vest with cut-up sleeves, red shirt with three tear marks on the front, blue jeans with a black belt, and white sneakers. His hair was blonde while the left side of his face had a scar, he wore black sunglasses, his left wrist had a metal wristband while his right had a spiked metal wristband and black fingerless gloves. He was pointing his gun at him while the white furred mouse says as he watched, "Well now, what've we got goin' on here?"

"Give me your cash, man! Now!" He says threateningly to the stadium worker.

"Okay, okay!" The stadium worker says frighteningly. "Just-just don't hurt me, please!"

"Then give me your money and maybe I won't-" He was cut off as he and the stadium worker heard the sound of a motorbike engine running. "Huh?"

He turns around and looks, only to get a closeline to the face as he says "Oomph!" while his sunglasses came off his face, his gun tossed into the air, and landed hard on his back. The white furred mouse catches the gun while twirling it on his finger and skidding to a halt while facing them and says, "Hey, sweetheart. You weren't planning on using this thing to hurt someone now would you?"

The man gets up and glares while taking a switchblade out of his pocket and says, "Yeah, what's it to you, bub?"

"Well, that's just too bad, might as well get rid of this before somebody gets hurt." The white furred mouse tosses the gun into the air, two twin blasters from the side of the white mouse's red superbike came to life as it points upwards and fires a blue laser, destroying the gun as the two individuals turn their heads away while closing their eyes from the bright flash. When they both looked, the man's gun was completely vaporized, all what was left of it was just bits and pieces of metal on the ground.

They both had surprised looks while the man who was holding his switchblade was shaking and wondering who this guy was and what kind of bike is that.

"Now, I'm gonna ask you again," The white furred mouse says as he points to the man's switchblade that he was currently holding. "You ain't gonna use that little thing to hurt someone now…" He smirks at him. "Would you, bub?"

Fearing for his own life made him drop his switchblade and make a mad dash away from this strange biker in some...mouse costume.

Seeing him run away made the white furred mouse chuckle and say, "I didn't think so."

"Thanks mister!" The stadium worker says.

"Hey, don't mention it!" The white furred mouse says.

"Here," The stadium worker takes a hot dog out of his tray and gives it to the biker who saved his life. "Have a dog, it's on me."

The white furred mouse takes the dog and says, "Thanks! You know, I've heard of these."

He sniffs at it slightly then takes a bite, and immediately hums with enjoyment as he swallowed it and says, "This is really good! By the way, do you have any Grey Poupon?"

The stadium worker cocks an eyebrow, having no idea what that was as he says, "Grey what-now?"

The white furred mouse could tell that he didn't understand, so he tried a different approach.

"Yellow sauce, do you have any of those?"

"Uh, well, ummm…" The stadium worker looks at his tray to find any "yellow sauce" that biker meant, but the only thing he had was two bottles of ketchup and mustard. Taking the bottle of mustard he says, "I got mustard, is that okay with you?"

The white furred mouse didn't know what this "mustard" was, but it wouldn't hurt to try it.

"Sure, hit me with it."

The stadium worker shrugs his shoulders and puts some mustard on the dog. He watches as the biker sniffs it again, then takes a bite, and again, he hums with enjoyment. He then sees him scarf down the entire dog and thought that this guy must have a big appetite.

The white furred mouse sucks on some of his fingers, then licks his mouth and sighs with content as he says, "Now that's what I call: fine cuisine." Right before he was about to start-up his bike, he stops himself while saying, "Oh yeah, two more please and put some of that mustard sauce for my bros!"

The stadium worker didn't know this biker had some friends, but he might as well do it for him. He did say that it was on him.

"Sure, comin' right up, mister!"

The stadium worker brings out two more hot dogs while putting mustard on each of them. He hands it to the biker as he takes it and says while waving, "Thanks! Ride free, citizen!"

He starts up his bike and takes off while the stadium worker waves, then scratches the side of his head as he says, "Who was that strange guy?"

Back with the two Martian Mice, they were waiting on top of the stadium for their white furred friend to come back. When he finally came back, the tan furred mouse says, "Look who decided to drop in."

"Where've you been?" The grey furred mouse asked.

"Minglin' with some locals," The white furred mouse answered. "Speakin' of which, think fast!" He tosses the two hot dogs to the two mice as they catch it. "They have these things called dogs and that yellow sauce they have is called mustard. Go ahead, take a bite, you'll like it."

The two mice press a button on the side of their helmets, opening there visors as they sniffed at there hot dogs and each of them take a bite. They both hummed in delight as the tan furred mouse said first, "Not bad, this is really good." Then the grey furred mouse said next, "Oh momma! Now this is what I call, fine cooking!" They managed to finish off their dogs as they either licked their fingers or mouths.

As the three bikers watched the city from a distance, the white furred mouse asks, "Mind tellin' me where we are on this side of the planet?"

"No idea," The tan furred mouse says. "Might as well start exploring and ask the locals where we are."

"Yeah, but one problem," The grey furred mouse says. "How do we get down from here?"

"Same as always," The tan furred mouse says while revving up the engine. "The hard way! Let's roll!"

They took off as they sailed downwards off the stadium. When they came down hard, both the tan and white furred mouse went "oof" while the grey furred went "Ouch!" He massages his rear as they kept on going while he says, "This ground is a little tough."

* * *

After a short time of riding through the streets for miles, the tan furred mouse began to hear something from within his own bike. He brings out a hand and says, "Hold'em up!"

They all stop while they pressed a button on the side of their helmets, opening there visors as the grey furred mouse says, "What's wrong?"

"Listen," The tan furred mouse revved his engine, only to give a bumbling sound. "Sounds like a bad case of a busted gyro."

"Hey, no sweat," The white furred mouse says. "Just find me a repair pit and I'll have that baby fixed and purring pronto."

"I don't know," The grey furred mouse nodded. "We've been at these streets for miles and I haven't seen a repair pit yet."

"Well, keep looking," The tan furred mouse says. "I'm sure there's one around here somewhere."

The tan furred mouse sighs as he looks in all directions. For almost a short time, all three of the biker mice saw nothing more than empty streets, crumbling buildings here and there, and deep ditches that were placed here and there. It was almost like they stepped into a wasteland.

"Y'know, there's something strangely familiar about this place."

"I know what you mean," The grey furred mouse says to the tan furred mouse, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. "Buildings being ripped down, streets churned up-"

"And the whole place being deserted," The tan furred mouse finished while he sighs again and nods. "It's not exactly a happy memory at all."

Indeed, it was true, this was something that was far too familiar, something that was engraved in the backs of their minds.

While the two mice finished talking, the white furred mouse saw something as he had a smile on his muzzle and says, "Well, look at the bright side."

"What bright side?" The tan furred mouse says while having an odd look.

"That bright side!" The white furred mouse points.

They look to where he was pointing as they see a garage, left standing and untouched from all that was destroyed. On top of the building, there was a sign that had an oval and two wrenches crossed in an X-shape, inside that oval it was written "Last Chance Garage" with glowing blue lights to light up the night for anyone that needed something repaired, below the sign for decoration it had angel wings.

"Well, isn't this our lucky night," The tan furred mouse says. "Let's check it out, and hopefully there might be a wrench jockey in that joint."

They started moving again, but when they got close to the garage, they shut off the engines, took off their helmets while hanging them on their handlebars, and push there motorcycles. However, their ears began to hear the sound of someone yelling inside...and it sounded like a girl.

Inside the garage, a young woman was holding onto a phone close to her ear. Her hair was auburn red, she wore a blue jacket that had the name "Last Chance Garage" written in dark blue at the back, white tank top shirt which almost exposes her bare belly, grey jeans with a leather belt and silver buckle, and brown boots.

Her green eyes were glaring as her face turned into a scowl as she yelled, "I don't care how much money he offers me! Whether he doubles, triples, or quadruples it, the answer is still no!"

Unbeknownst to the red-headed female, the three biker mice were near the entrance. The white furred mouse looks at the lady down and up from where her back was turned. Seeing her slim body, he hums with amusement while muttering, "Hello, sweet lady."

He goes to her while she continued saying, "I don't care how generous he is! He's not getting-"

She was interrupted as someone was tapping on her shoulder and saying to her from behind, "Hey, sweetheart. You think you could-"

She places her phone on her chest and says without turning around, "If you have a vehicle, leave it over there," She points to where the three biker mice have parked there bikes along with the white furred one as well, "I'll take care of it in a minute."

She walks away from someone who tapped her, then places the phone back on her ear and says, "No, no, no! I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to some last minute customer!"

The two mice stood right next to the white furred mouse while he crossed his arms and says while nodding, "What's gotten her gears grinding up?"

"Don't know," The tan furred mouse says while smiling and whispering to the white furred mouse's ear, "Maybe it was something that you said."

"Puh-lease," The white furred mouse raised his head high while placing a finger under his chin. "With this much charm, I'm irresistible."

The tan and grey furred mouse nodded while chuckling. They both had doubts about that.

"Damn it! I don't care if he owns New York for all I care!" The red-headed female yelled. The three biker mice turned there attention back to her. "He's not getting a shred of land from this place, and I'm sure as hell that's he not getting my garage! This place is-" She was cut off for the moment, then she takes the phone away from her ear and grunts while shouting to whoever it was on the phone, "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

The three biker mice winced from her shout as she hits the button, shutting off the phone then slamming it near a workbench. She grunts while covering her face with both hands and puts her back against the workbench while muttering, "Damn it, this is the third time this week."

The grey furred mouse goes to her and asked, "Did we catch you having a bad day, ma'am?"

She sighed while nodding, "You have no idea," She rubs her face while continuing, "Who else is here and what needs fixin'?"

"Just me and my bros," The tan furred mouse answered. "And my bike needs a new gyro."

"Well, looks like your in luck," The red-headed female says while going passed them after getting her hand away from her eyes, she was completely oblivious to who it was behind her. She goes to another workbench while saying, "I was about to close-up my garage pretty soon." She grabs a toolbox and rag as she hangs it on her shoulder while continuing, "Any more seconds and I would've…"

She stops herself as she sees the three motorcycles, she whistles while going over to them and saying, "Well, well, what do we have here?"

She goes over to the three motorcycles, bends down while looking at them closely and saying, "Nice bikes you guys."

Taking that as a compliment from her, the white furred mouse says proudly, "Thanks sweetheart, I've been taking very good care with my ride."

"I bet," She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

As she was looking at the three motorcycles, she couldn't deny that they were incredible. However, there was something strange about these three. She has seen some motorcycles come and go from her garage, but these three looked almost similar to that of the normal ones. She couldn't explain why, but her eyes noticed the mice symbols on all three of them which gave away the reason why they looked so strange.

"What weird symbols," She muttered while feeling the headlight of the mice symbol of the black motorcycle with her fingers. She wondered what kind of bikes are these, but decided to ask about that later so she asked, "So, which of these three needs some fixin'?"

"The black one where your standing at," The tan furred mouse answered.

She sets down her toolbox while standing back up and saying, "Well, like I said, you guys are lucky I haven't-" She gasped when she turned around and noticed the three biker mice.

All four of them were quiet for only a second until the grey furred mouse broke the silence by saying, "What?"

The red-headed female smirked, then chuckled slightly while shaking a finger and saying, "Alright, very cute you guys, take it off."

"Excuse me?" The tan furred mouse says confusingly while cocking an eyebrow.

The white furred mouse chuckles slightly then says, "Hey sweetheart if you want some lovin' and if you want to see some of this handsome exterior." He motions his body with his hands to simplify what he said. "I'd be happy to oblige."

The red-headed female sighs while rolling her eyes. She tosses her rag next to her toolbox then goes towards the white furred mouse while saying, "That's not what I mean you lunkhead!"

She grabs his ears and starts pulling on them, believing it to be a mask as the white furred mouse grunted while saying, "Hey, what are you-"

"When your outside you can wear your costumes for all I care," She interrupted while continuing, "But if your inside my garage, your masks have to come off!" She starts pulling harder, but was having a hard time getting it off while she was grunting and saying, "Just as soon as I get this thing off!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" The white furred mouse cried in pain while the two mice snorted from seeing there bro getting his ears pulled by the red-headed female.

"Damn it!" The red-headed female said through clenched teeth as she uses her other hand to grab hold of the white furred mouse's metallic mask and continues to pull, "How is it that hard to get a mask off?!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, quit it! That hurts!" He pushes her hips, just as she managed to pull off the metallic mask as he yelped "Wow!" as he was pushed towards the workbench while the red-headed female yelped slightly as she was pushed towards the red superbike and flips over while landing hard.

"Ooo!" The grey furred mouse winced while hissing.

He goes over to the red-headed female while the tan furred mouse laughed at the white furred mouse's misfortune and says while going over to him and clapping his hands, "She sure gave you some lovin'!"

"Man, shut up!" The white furred mouse punches the tan furred mouse's arm while massaging his sore ear.

While the tan furred mouse continued to laugh, the grey furred mouse looked over to where the red-headed female fell over and asked, "You alright there, ma'am?"

She groaned while sitting up, then grabbed ahold of the superbike seat while holding onto the metallic mask she took off from that white furred individual and shakes her head while moving the hair away from her eyes. As she stood up, she couldn't believe what happened just now or what she was holding in her hand. Looking at it, she realized that this wasn't the mask that she was hoping for and the ears that she pulled...was in fact real.

"Oh my God," she muttered.

"You okay?" The grey furred mouse asked as she looks at him. "You look a little pale."

The red-headed female starting shaking while she said flabbergasted, "Your...this can't…" She looks back at the metallic mask and back at the grey furred mouse. "This isn't…"

"Hey sweetheart!" The white furred mouse says.

She looks at the two mice, but gasped as she saw the glaring face of the white furred mouse. However, half of his face had a scar that went around his eye and all the way to the side of his cheek, exposing his pink skin.

"What's the big idea pullin' on my flappers, huh?"

She didn't give him an answer, only a shocked look. Her hands that were still holding onto the metallic mask began to shake.

"What's the matter, why are you giving me that look?" The white furred mouse noticed that she was holding onto his metallic mask that she took off of him. Putting two and two together, he says, "Oh, your worried about this." He points to the scar on the right-side of his face. "Well, if it's bothering you, then give me my mask back and I'll cover it up for you."

She took a few shaky breaths while still trembling. Before her very eyes were three furry individuals, they weren't normal...and they weren't human.

"C'mon sweetheart, let's have it." The white furred mouse brought out his hand to signify that the wanted his mask back. "I won't bite, really."

She didn't know whether to believe what he said or not, but her mind told her what to do next…

She tosses the mask at the white furred mouse's face, making him cry "Ow!" while covering his face as she makes a run to one of her nearby workbenches.

Seeing that she was starting to panic, most likely due to their unusual appearance that may seem strange to her, the tan furred mouse quickly goes to her, trying to calm her down while saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy, ma'am! Were not here to-Whoa!"

He dodges a tire iron, nearly close to his face as the red-headed female already managed to quickly pull out that tool from out of her workbench. She swings it again, keeping the tan furred mouse and the grey furred mouse back.

"Stay back! Don't you dare come any closer!"

"Whoa, calm down, ma'am," the grey furred mouse held his hands to show that they were harmless. "Were not here to cause any trouble."

He took a first step towards her, but had to move back as she swung the tire iron again.

She shakily points the tire iron at the two mice while saying, "I mean it, you stay back, you...you rats!"

The grey furred mouse's one good eye glared at her, his bionic right hand along with his good left hand formed into tight fists as he growled at her.

Seeing that his friend was starting to get angry and knowing how sensitive he is because he hated that one word that sets him off. He places his hand on his shoulder while the tan furred mouse says to him, "Easy there big guy, I'm sure she didn't mean-"

He was cut off as the grey furred mouse grabs the tan furred mouse's face, then shoves him hard on the workbench. His one good eye glowed a demonic red as he goes to her while she quickly backs away from him and shouted, "LISTEN HERE, MY MOMMA DIDN'T RAISE NO STINKIN' RAT, UNDERSTAND!"

As her back touched the workbench and when the grey furred mouse got close, she swings her tire iron at him, but he grabs it with his bionic arm and yanked it off her grasp. He bends it straight, then he begins bending it until it became a pretzel, dropping it on the floor with a _clank_ as his eye continued to glow red while growling at her.

She gasps as she quickly goes around him, then she turns her attention at the white furred mouse, who had already put his mask back on after retrieving it off the floor while going to the grey furred mouse and saying to him, "Hey, take it easy, your scarin' the poor lady."

He looks at the red-headed female and says to her calmly, "It's alright, just take a deep breath."

She took a deep breath and sighed while her eyes rolled towards her head as she faints.

The grey furred mouse blinks his eye as the red glow faded as he says, "Oh momma."

The two mice go to the unconscious redhead while they bend down and the white furred mouse places her head on his leg. "I hope I didn't scare her to death." The grey furred mouse says.

"Well," The tan furred mouse says as he goes to the two mice while already straightening out his sunglasses, after they came off when the grey furred mouse pushed him, "you already did a good job at scarin' her."

After he bends down, the grey furred mouse sighs with guilt while rubbing the back of his head with his left hand saying, "Sorry, I...I just…"

The tan furred mouse places a comforting hand on his shoulder while saying, "Hey, it's alright, we know how sensitive you are when someone says the 'r' word."

The grey furred mouse nodded in agreement, he just couldn't stand anyone saying the word "rat" to either him or his bros. There was a difference between a mouse and a rat.

"Hey bros, she's comin' too." The white furred mouse says.

They look at the red-headed female as she started to groan, the white furred mouse helped her sit up while she placed a hand towards her eyes and the grey furred mouse says to her, "You okay, ma'am?"

"Ugh, I think so, but I just had the weirdest dream. I was being visited by a bunch of-" She cut herself off after moving her hand away and opening her eyes, then she gasps as she sees the same mice while her eyes widened as she looks at the two of them.

She then looks at the smiling face of the white furred mouse as he nonchalantly says, "Hi."

She screams loudly, making the three mice cover their sensitive ears from her shrill scream. She quickly gets up and runs from them, just as they managed to recover from her loud scream. The redhead picks up another toolbox from her workbench while she heard the tan furred mouse say, "Hey, just calm down!"

"No, stay back!" The redhead tosses her toolbox at the tan furred mouse, but he dodges it as the grey furred mouse caught it but loses his balance and fell on his rear.

Seeing her tool chest and on top of it held her wrench, she quickly grabs it while pushing her tool chest towards the tan furred mouse, but he stops it with his hands as he moves it away from him. She points her wrench at him while shaking as he was going towards her. "Get away! Don't you come any-" She was cut off as she felt something wrap around her waist.

What she didn't notice was that the white furred mouse went around her, then he used his tail to wrap it around her waist and yanked her. She yelped as she was pulled towards a wall while the white furred mouse held his hand on top of hers which held the wrench.

"Oh my God! Hel-" She was cut off again as the white furred mouse covers her mouth with his hand, keeping her quiet.

"Will you calm down?!" The white furred says. "Listen, my bros and I are not here to hurt you or cause any trouble. We just need you to fix my bros bike and will be out of your hair. Now, I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth and your not going to scream or act crazy. Can you do that?"

She wasn't sure whether to believe him or not, but her head already nodded.

The white furred mouse smiles at her answer, then removes his hand away from her mouth while taking the wrench off her hands. He backs away from her and says, "See, that wasn't so hard." He places the wrench back on top of the tool chest. "Now was it?"

Her eyes once again look at the three mice, then she covers her face while nodding and saying, "I'm not seeing this! I'm not seeing this!"

The white furred mouse goes to her and moves her hands away from her face. Her eyes stared at his smiling face as he says to her, "Eyes don't lie, sweetheart."

She gasps again and quickly moves away from him and the other two mice. "Hey, hey, no screaming or acting crazy, you promised." The white furred mouse says in a singsong voice.

She took several deep breaths, her eyes not leaving the three mice that stood before her. She was quiet for a few seconds, until she said, "I don't believe this. I'm being visited by a bunch of giant six-foot tall talking, uh…" She was going to say "rat" but refrained herself from saying that again, after reminding herself what that grey furred mouse could do and seeing that red glow from his only eye. So instead she says, "Furry gerbils."

"Mice ma'am," the grey furred mouse assured her. "Were mice, not rats, mice."

Her jaw dropped at that. "Mice."

"Mice," the grey furred mouse repeated.

"Mice," the redhead repeated as well.

"Mice."

"Mice!" She exclaimed while raising her arms.

"Is there an echo in here?" The white furred mouse says while cleaning the inside of his ear with his pinky.

"Where are on Earth did you guys come from?"

"Not Earth, definitely not from here," the tan furred mouse said while he sat down on a workbench. "Were from Mars."

She was shocked beyond belief as she says, "Mars."

"Mars," the tan furred mouse repeated.

"Mars," the redhead repeated as well.

"Mars."

"Mars!" She exclaimed while putting her hands on the sides of her face.

"She's doin' it again," the grey furred mouse muttered to the white furred mouse.

"Can ya blame her with me around," the white furred mouse says. "Tongue-tied with awe after I calmed the lady down with my charms."

"Mice...mice with…" The redhead goes to the white furred mouse and rubs her hand on his antennas, making them rattle while saying, "With antennas!" Then she began to simplify on each thing she saw from these mice. "Biker clothes and motorcycles!"

"Hey, sweetheart," the white furred mouse says while flexing his left arm muscle. "You forgot to mention studly bods."

"I've seen better."

"Maybe," The white furred mouse raised his head high while placing a finger under his chin. "But not with this much charm."

"Well, I don't believe this," The red-headed female nods her head.

"What did you expect we were?" The grey furred mouse asked while shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know, uh…" She scratches the side of her head, trying to figure out an answer. However, when the tan furred mouse mentioned Mars, there was only one answer she could come up with. "Little green men, perhaps?"

The three mice looked at one another from her odd answer...then they burst into laughter.

The redhead places her hands on her hips and says, "What's so funny?"

"Seriously," the white furred mouse says while chuckling. "That's the best these people come up with about us? I wonder what else they come up with?"

As their laughter died down, the redhead points her finger at them while saying, "Alright, who the hell are you three and why are you even here?"

"Well, to answer your first question," the tan furred mouse says while getting off the workbench and going to her. "I'm Throttle," the tan furred mouse named Throttle points a thumb behind the two other mice. "The big guy is Modo and that's-"

"Please, Throttle," the white furred mouse interrupted as he goes to the red-headed female. "Let me be the one to introduce the lady." He places his fists on his sides, giving him a dramatic appearance. "The name's Vincent, but you can call me Vincent The Cool One or Vinnie Van Wham, either way sound's cool for me."

The red-headed female wondered why Vincent would want to be called either of those? It sounded to her like he wanted some attention or something. Either way, he looked like the odd one out so she says, "How about I just call you Vin or Vinnie, those sound fine to me."

Vincent sighed with disappointment, crosses his arms, and turns his head away from her while muttering, "Man, such a buzzkill."

Throttle pulls on Vincent's vest and puts him back right next to Modo, then he turns his attention back to her and says, "Pay no attention to him, Miss, uh…"

"Davidson," she answered Throttle. "Charlene Davidson, but everyone around Chi-Town calls me Charley."

"Chi-Town?" Modo says with an odd look.

"Chicago actually," Charley assured Modo. "Which is where you guys are, but most people around here call this place Chi-Town for short." All three of the Martian Mice gave Charley an odd look. "Look, I'll explain the details later, but right now, neither of you have answered my question as to why you three are here."

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Throttle sighed. "You see, our planet was invaded by a race of smelly stink-faces called Plutarkians."

"Plu...tar...kians?" Charley said slowly through each word, then scratches the side of her head again, clearly having no idea what that was. "What are those?"

"Well, you see, there, uh…"

Charley gives Throttle an odd look while crossing her arms.

Throttle sighs, knowing that this was going to be hard to explain this to her, so he says, "Y'know what, maybe it's best if I show."

He places his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, what are you-"

"Relax Charley, this won't hurt at all. Just as long as you don't fight me."

"What's that supposed to-" She was cut off with a gasp as Throttle's antennas touched Charley's forehead. Her arms dropped and her body began to relax as she sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

A vision began to ripple and change as Charley sees a jungle surrounding her vision. However, this jungle was different than the ones on Earth. The flowers that she was seeing was nothing like the ones she knew. The trees looked the same, but there were giant leaves surrounding each branch and each of them were not colored green but were either blue or purple, even the ground looked the same with it's green grass.

"_W-What is this?_" Charley says.

"_This what you see before you...used to be Mars._"

Charley was surprised at this. "_This was...Mars? But it looks so...so…_"

"_I know,_" Throttle assured her, knowing that she was awe in seeing this. "_Beautiful isn't it?_"

"_Yeah._" Charley couldn't deny it, this world was wonderful. However, something caught her mind. "_Wait a second! What's happening and what are doing to me?_"

Throttle chuckles and answered her, "_What I'm doing to you, is called Mind-Probing. It's a trait what we Martian Mice could do, and what you see now is my collected memories being shared to you._"

"_Wow, that's strange, but at the same time...interesting._" Charley had some questions that she wanted to know, so she started off with this. "_But why is Mars like this and not like how it is today?_"

"_Well, Mars wasn't always a barren wasteland, it used to be this throughout the generations...But that's when _they _came._"

"_They?_"

Her vision rippled and changed once again as she was seeing battlecruisers in the shape of fish and battle carriers coming to the planet. Then it changed again as she was seeing fish-like aliens.

"_Ugh!_" She cringed in disgust by their appearance. "_What are those things?_"

"_Those things what your seeing are called Plutarkians._"

"_Whoa, there-_"

"_Yeah, I know. Ugly, aren't they?_"

Ugly was one way to put it, but to Charley, they were disgusting. "_But where did they come from?_" She asked about the Plutarkians.

"_Well, we've already managed to probe one of the minds of the Plutarkians, but here's what we know so far about them._" Her vision rippled and changed again as she was seeing a yellow and sickly green planet while Throttle began explaining to her, "_The Plutarkians come from a planet known as Plutark, seems that they wasted all their natural resources which left the planet a rotting place they call home. So they go around strip-mining the cosmos of it's natural resources._"

"_So...the moment when they arrived, they just blew up your planet into what it is today?_"

"_Nah, they bought-up our planet._"

"_Bought-up?_" Charley said with confusion. "_So who sold it?_"

"_Our own government._"

Charley was shocked, an entire Martian Mice population actually having a government. "_But why would they do that?_"

"_We don't know, probably because they got greedy or something._"

Her vision rippled and changed again as she was seeing Martian Mice everywhere firing laser rifles and laser pistols at the Plutarkians. However, besides the Plutarkians, she also noticed alien rats, rabbits, and cats fighting the Martian Mice, but oddly...she was seeing their own kind fighting against one of their own "_The mice population formed a resistance group called The Martian Rebel Alliance. We put up a serious fight, but greed for Plutarkian money divided our people. But that wasn't the worst of it, the Plutarkians also had allies that we were completely unaware of._"

Her vision started to ripple and change, just as she saw what appeared to be a tank, similar to that of earth, but was firing lasers and was destroyed by a rocket, creating an explosion. Then her vision was replaced with dead Martian Mice, Plutarkians, and other alien species that sided with them. "_In the end, most of half of our race was completely wiped out. Those that survived were either scattered across our planet making bases to fortify the fight against the Plutarkians while others were driven underground to safety, hoping that the next generation will live on to either live their lives to the fullest or continue to fight against the invaders._"

Her vision rippled, but instead of changing, light engulfed her vision as it began to blacken.

* * *

When Charley opened her eyes, she was beyond shocked. A planet that she knew all her life actually had life, not to mention, there were other planets like Plutark for example and there was also other alien lifeforms. This was beyond anything that she could ever imagine and after seeing Throttle's collected memories, there were so many questions that she wanted to know. Her brain was trying to rack which question to pick first, but after thinking carefully, she looked at Throttle and said, "Are you three-"

"Yeah, Charley," Throttle says, knowing that she was going to ask if they were apart of the resistance or not. "Were apart of The Martian Rebel Alliance, and since then, we've been fighting the Plutarkians for years. We've even had to make some sacrifices for the sake of our cause." He pointed his thumb at the two mice behind him. "Like those two, Modo gave both an eye and an arm to the cause. That's why he has an eyepatch and a bionic arm to replace the one he lost. As for Vinnie, he had half of his face taken off, which your already aware of the scar that he has, that's also why he wears the mask."

"Yeah," Vincent says. "But with or without the mask, I'm still the cute one and definitely grade A mouse material."

"In your dreams, pal." Charley says while looking back at Throttle and asking, "What about you Throttle, what did you lose?"

"Me," Throttle takes off his sunglasses, revealing white colored eyes that were blind. "Lost my eyesight, they were replaced with non-functioning bionic ones. So now all I see is nothing more than white."

"But if your blind, how come you were able to see me?"

"Simple," Throttle puts his sunglasses back on while pointing at it and explaining, "These specially made specs allow me to see better."

"Oh, I see," Charley nods in understanding. "So it's like your personal glasses, without them your completely blind. Am I right?"

"Yep, that's basically it."

Now that she got her question answered, she started off with another question.

"Alright, here's another thing. How come nobody knew about your existence? I mean, we sent probes and astronauts on the planet and they said there was no life. Care to explain that?"

"Well that's easy, sweetheart," Vincent says as he explained to Charley. "If any of those probes came to our planet, all we gotta do is let our wrench jockey's make computer generated images and send it off to a neutral location so it can do whatever it wants. But all they ever do is collect rocks and dirt to ship back to your planet."

"Yeah," Modo nodded in agreement, then he too began to explain. "As for your astronauts, we usually just keep our distance, the least anyone knew about us the better. However, if anyone saw us, we had to probe their heads. Which is why we knew a little bit about your planet from them."

"What happened to them...after they were probed?" Charley had an odd look, hoping that these Martian Mice didn't do anything horrible to them.

"Easy," Throttle taps the side of his head. "We had to either change or erase a memory about us."

Charley's jaw dropped at that answer from Throttle. "Wait, you can actually do that?"

"Yeah, besides sharing our collected memories, we also have the ability to change or erase one's memories." Throttle sighs, then nods. "But it can be very dangerous."

"What do you mean by that?"

Throttle looks at her and answered, "If we change or erase one too many memories. We have a human going insane or if the worst case scenario...a drooling vegetable-state of a human. It could take months, maybe even longer to fix the brain since we learned that the human brain is very fragile. Which is why we only allow the most gifted probers to change or erase a memory from a human."

That would explain everything, it was no wonder she never knew about the Martian Mice. Hell, nobody around planet Earth knew about the existence of alien life. There were so many questions that she wanted to know about, but decided not to waste the night away with her rambling of questions. But, there were other things that she needed to know.

"Alright, here's what I know so far." She points at the three mice. "You three are part of a resistance group that fights these stink-fish called Plutarkians. Right?"

"Yep," Vincent says. "That's basically what we do best, sweetheart."

"Alright," Charley places her hands on her hips. "So how come you're not back on your home planet continuing the fight?"

"Well, we were fighting against the Plutarkians, but we got caught and sent to prison."

"But how did that happen?"

"Somebody sold us out," Modo answered while his eye glared. "That's why."

"But who?"

"We don't know," Throttle answered while nodding. "But we did managed to escape, find ourselves a ship, and hauled our tails off-planet. Since then, we've been on the run."

"But what happened after that?"

"The Plutarkians managed to catch-up with us and blew our ship. Which is how we crash landed here."

"Okay, but here's what I also know so far about these Plutarkians." She began pacing while emphasizing on what she knew about them. "They come from a planet known as Plutark, and they go around other worlds strip-mining the whole place of its natural resources. Right?"

"That's right," Modo says. "Buy'em up, tear'em up, and ship it straight to their planet. That's basically there M.O."

"Yeah," Throttle nodded in agreement. "They'll steal what they can't buy, and conquer what they can't steal. That's what they do best."

Charley thought about what they told her, and something about this seemed...familiar. So she looks at the three mice and says, "Y'know, from what I learned about what these Plutarkians did to your planet. I think you might wanna check this out."

She goes over and presses a button on the wall, opening the garage door as the three mice go to the entrance and looked outside. Unfortunately, they couldn't see anything as Modo says, "I don't see anything."

"Just hold on and let me turn on the big lights."

She goes over to another part of the wall and flips four light switches, turning on the big LED lights from above the garage as they looked at the sight before them…

All three of the mice gasped as they saw the full wasteland of the city. Not a single tall building in sight, and everything was laid in ruins.

"Mother of Mars," Vincent muttered.

"Oh momma," Modo muttered as well.

"What you see now, is all that's left of half of Chi-Town," Charley steps outside while continuing, "And what you described what the Plutarkians can do makes things real clear to me." She turns to face the three mice and says to them as they gave her shocked looks at what she said, "Those Plutarkians...they're here on Earth."

* * *

**So ends part 1 of this chapter, join me next time as the stage will soon be set and where the action will take place in part 2.**

**Also, I decided to give the characters a new makeover. Throttle's design is a mixture between both the original and the semi-reboot, Modo was given both body armor and a coat with built-in armored shoulder pads to give him more of a badass look, and Vincent was given a vest while his mask was extended to cover his face instead of just one-side of it. Not to mention, his scar was never shown or revealed, so I decided to reveal it in this part. Oh, and another thing, I didn't add his red neckerchief, that I decided will be added later on somewhere in the story. As for Charley, I decided to change the upper part of her clothes to give her more of a real mechanic's look who owns her own business, but decided not to add her utility belt, that I also decided will be added somewhere in the story.**

**Another thing though, every character within the Biker Mice genre will either remain the same, have both there looks and clothes changed, or be remade completely to look better than there original counterparts. But I hoped you like my redesigning of the first characters for this part of the story.**

**Well, I'll see y'all later for now! **


	2. Rock and Ride! Part 2

**Rock and Ride! Part 2: The Biker Mice Are Here**

In the center city of Chi-Town, a tower that stood amongst all the others had the initials LP writing on top of the tower. Down below at the ground next to the building, it also had a sign that said "Limburger Plaza" with the same LP initials on the top.

Inside the building, a slim but buff man wearing a purple business suit with four gold buttons, white-collard undershirt with a red necktie, red handkerchief on the left-side of the front of his suit pocket, purple jeans, white gloves, and purple and black dress shoes. His face was a bit chunky while having a double chin and his hair was blue. This man, was none other than Lawrence Limburger, the industrialist tycoon who owned this industry and half of Chi-Town.

He was standing at the window of his office, admiring the view of the city with his hands behind his back. "Ah, Chicago…" he said softly. "Fair jewel of the great midwest...the windy city...the very heartland of america." He had his arms spread out, almost like he wanted to take the rest of the city by his arms, now that only half of it belongs to him. "Soon all of your precious resources will be mine and your fair city will be gone." He chuckles evilly as he continues to gloat, "Your water, your coal, your oil, your soil, _everything_ will be dug up! Striped away and shipped out! All to satiate the inexorable appetite of Plutark!" He laughs evilly at those thoughts…

But a few knocks on the door interrupted those thoughts.

"What is it!" Lamburger says while turning to face whoever was at the door.

The door opens, revealing a muscular man with a buck tooth protruding out from his upper lip. On top of his head he had a red cap and had spiked wristbands, light-blue overalls that had grease stains, and brown boots.

"Ah, Greasepit," Limburger says with a smile. "I take it you have some news?"

"Duh, yeah boss," Greasepit nodded as he shuts the door and goes to Limburger.

Right before he was about to say something, Limburger cuts him off by saying, "Before you say anything, you're forgetting something."

"Duh, I am?" Greasepit scratches the side of his head with confusion.

"Yes," Limburger says, then slams his fists on his desk. "Your tracking grease tracks on my carpet again!"

Greasepit looks at the floor, then behind him as he sees his own footprints made of grease.

"D'oh, yeah," Greasepit chuckles. "Sorry boss."

Greasepit goes over to two metal cans and puts his feet in them. He goes back to Limburger while he made the sounds _click-clack_ with each step he took.

"That's better," Limburger straightens his suit coat. "Now as you were about to say."

Greasepit gives Limburger a confused look, then scratches the side of his head. "Duh, what was it I was going ta say?"

Limburger growled slightly, he didn't have time to be dealing with his stupidity, so he reminded him with clenched teeth, "You were going to tell me the news of The Last Chance Garage."

"D'oh, yeah, dat's right!" Greasepit chuckles as he remembered. "Bad news boss, da lady has refused ta sell her garage and any land surrounding it again."

"I see," Limburger sighs, then turns his attention back at the window. Looking far into the distance as he sees the other half of Chicago where The Last Chance Garage still stood among the ruins. "It seems she's a lot more stubborn than I thought she'd be. Even after I generously offered more money in hopes that would change her mind." He places his hands behind his back, then smiles evilly. "Well, no matter, will just try a different approach." He turns to face Greasepit. "Greasepit, go over to The Last Chance Garage and take some goons with you. I want you there personally to offer Ms. Davidson a deal she cannot refuse."

"Duh, yeah boss. But what if she refuses?"

Limburger gives Greasepit an evil grin as he answered, "Then do what you do best."

Seeing his answer made Greasepit give his own evil smile. His mouth opened revealing three more rows of single teeth, one at the top and two at the bottom. He rubs his hands together and says while giggling, "My pleasure boss."

Right before he was about to leave, he was stopped by Limburger as he said sharply, "_And_ remember!" Greasepit looks back at Limburger as he continued, "Don't kill the buyer unless I say otherwise! I want Ms. Davidson alive and in one piece! The rest you can do otherwise, but make sure that my message is clear, understand."

"Duh, yeah boss," Greasepit salutes. "Alive and one piece, got it."

With that, Greasepit left Limburger's office. Limburger sighs while turning back to the window. He knew that Greasepit had a tendency of going overboard with his buyers, but he was a patient man, he only uses his one method unless if his generosity was being tried with. But as long as his message was sent, he knew that someday that Ms. Davidson would sell that last strip of land and she'll finally see his generous offer in a new light.

"Soon, once that last strip of land is mine," Limburger chuckled, then he spreads his arms out. "The rest of the city will be mine for the plucking!" He laughs evilly out loud.

* * *

The two biker mice were riding through the streets of Chi-Town. Throttle was sitting behind Modo while back at The Last Chance Garage, Charley was already fixing his bike. While they were looking at the city, they were on there way to check out Limburger Plaza. However, before the events transpired, the biker mice were having a conversation with Charley.

The first thing they wanted to know was how did this happen? She didn't know much, mostly because she was finishing-up on college several years ago, but what she learned from her father's letters that half of Chi-Town was being sold by a businessman named Lawrence Limburger.

"Limburger?" Vincent chuckled at that name. "Sounds like a food name if ya ask me."

Modo nodded in agreement at this, then he asked about Charley's dad, "So what happened to your old man?"

"He…" Charley sighed. "He passed away from cancer two years ago."

"Oh," Modo was surprised at this while rubbing the back of his head with his bionic hand. "I'm sorry about your loss, Charley-ma'am."

"It's okay," Charley smiled. "I already moved on. Anyway, after my dad passed, he passed on this garage to me through his last will, and ever since then, I followed in my father's footsteps and became a mechanic."

"Wow," Vincent says with enthusiasm. "Your dad passing on this whole garage to you. That's neat! But, where's this 'will'?"

"Sorry, Vin," Charley nods. "But that's for me to know and you not to find out."

"Aw man!" Vincent crosses his arms while having a disappointed look.

Throttle chuckles slightly and pats Vincent shoulder while saying, "Ah, don't worry about it. She probably has her reasons."

He knew that Throttle was right. But still, it wouldn't hurt just to actually look at it. It's not like he's going to do anything wrong with it.

"Anyway, what do you know more about this 'Limburger' character?"

"Don't know," Charley shrugs her shoulders. "But from what I learned so far from the locals, he's a business industrialist who owns a tower at the center of the city called Limburger Plaza. Other than that, I also heard that he's into some shady business and some say that he's ruthless. Not to mention from what I also learned, once Limburger sees what he wants, he won't take no for an answer until he gets what he wants." She sighs from that as she continues, "Speaking of that, ever since he demolished what was left of this side of Chi-Town, this garage was the only thing left standing."

"And let me guess," Throttle says, remembering the conversation that Charley had on the phone. "Limburger was trying to buy this garage, but you don't intend to sell it because this was your old man's."

"Damn straight on that," Charley agreed. "This is all what's left of my dad, but that's not the only reason why Limburger wants it."

The three mice were confused while Modo asked, "What's the other reason?"

Charley goes over to a workbench, opens a drawer, and takes out a pair of binoculars. "Come with me you guys. Maybe it's best if I show you."

She leads the three biker mice out of her garage and around the back. When they were around the back of the garage, the biker mice couldn't see what was out in the distance, but Charley turns on the night vision on her binoculars and hands it to Throttle while pointing straight ahead while saying, "Look over there and you'll see why."

Throttle puts the binoculars over his sunglasses...and immediately he says, "No way."

"What? What is it?" Vincent asked.

Throttle hands Vincent the binoculars, he looks through them, then he says with a surprised look, "You've gotta be kidding me."

"What? What do you see guys," Modo says as he tries to look at the distance. "I don't see anything."

"Here," Vincent hands Modo the binoculars. "Use this and you'll see it."

Modo looks through them, then a slight gasp escaped his muzzle as he slowly lowered it down and said, "Oh momma...There's people here, lots of them."

What Modo said was undoubtedly true. For you see, what the three biker mice saw just now…

Was a gathering of homeless people. Many had already taken refuge inside an abandoned building, others had campsites with campfires already put out, while one in particular had an RV with the lights turned off and many of the homeless were already soundly asleep.

Charley takes her binoculars back from Modo as she begins explaining, "Yeah, what you three saw is just a bunch of homeless folks that lost their homes from Limburger. Besides owning my dad's garage, anything surrounding this place also belongs to me." She crosses her arms and smiles. "Which also means, anything that's unoccupied surrounding this garage goes to anyone that needs a place to stay."

"Wow!" The three biker mice said in unison with astonishment.

"So your telling us," Modo says while pointing his thumb behind the homeless folks. "That you managed to gather these homeless folks to this one spot."

"Well, not exactly," Charley answered Modo with a nod. "My dad was the one who started this before me."

"Wait a second, sweetheart," Vincent says. "What your saying is that your old man was the one who started this?"

"Mm-hmm," Charley answered Vincent with a nod. "Anything from my dad's legacy is passed on to me." She sighs as she continues her explanation, "But from what I also learned from my dad's letters, Limburger has been tearing down a lot of homes, which is why he allowed a lot of people to come to this spot. But after he died, I decided to continue his work, because…" She sighs again and looks down at the ground for the moment, then looks at the three biker mice with a serious look. "Because someone has to help these people through these tough and hard times. They need to have some kind of place to call home until they can make their own ends meet and land on their feet. So I guess you can say I'm there best hope they got, which is also the reason why I'm never selling this garage." She points her thumb behind her garage. "Because if this goes…" She points ahead of the homeless. "They go too."

The three biker mice looked at one another with surprised looks on there faces. Charley was willing to help these people, despite the weight that she had to shoulder. Even though it was hard, she was willing to go the distance and help finish what her father started until these tough and hard times came to an end.

However, despite all the hard work she was doing for both herself and others around her. There was still the matter of the Plutarkians, and what happened to half of Chi-Town was proof that they were here.

Throttle looks at her and asked, "Charley, did you notice anything strange about Limburger?"

"Don't know, I haven't really met Limburger." Charley shrugs her shoulders. "However, there is one thing I do know that's strange." The biker mice listened as she told them. "At his tower there's an unusual stink going around it. Some people think it must be some kind of broken sewer leak or something."

Back with the three biker mice, they were around the corner and were getting close to Limburger Plaza. They remembered what Charley asked them with that odd look and Throttle answering her.

"Wait, you guys don't think he's with the Plutarkians, right?"

"We don't know, so we can't assume anything yet. I think will check out this Limburger Plaza and see what we can find around it. But tomorrow morning...I think we should also pay a little visit to this Limburger."

After they had already left while Charley went to fixing Throttle's bike right away, the biker mice had arrived to Limburger Plaza. They all pressed a button on the side of their helmets, opening there visors as they began sniffing the air.

"Y'know, Charley-ma'am wasn't kidding about what she said," Modo says. "This place does reek."

"Yeah, no doubt about it," Throttle agreed while he continued to sniff the air. "But y'know, there's something about this stench that seems...familiar."

"Your right," Modo continues to sniff the air. "It's faint, but this stench does seem a little familiar."

"Hey guys!" Vincent says as Throttle and Modo look at him. "Do you hear that?"

The three biker mice listened as they hear the sound of something opening up.

"Light's off, bros!" Throttle says.

Modo and Vincent quickly shut-off there headlights.

Blending in with the shadows, they watched as they saw a door open up...then headlights were being turned on. They hear the sound of engines running, and there was more than one, then they zoomed out.

They see a bulky human with a red cap driving a three-wheeled motorized tricycle with two barrels at the back and an umbrella hanging over his head. He was leading other humans who were driving buggies. However, these other humans were wearing tan shirts, black vests with spikes on their shoulders, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans with black belts and silver buckles, and black boots. Over there eyes they were wearing black sunglasses and some humans had their hair cut short while others either had ponytails or were completely bald. The way these humans look, they looked more like thugs than working class people who worked with Limburger.

"Alright boys!" They hear the bulky red cap driver says. "We's gotta job ta do for da boss, so let's head out!"

They watched as the mysterious posse got further and further away. When they were outta there sight, Modo says with suspicion, "Y'know, I gotta funny feeling about those guys."

"Yeah, the way they dress I doubt these guys are probably gonna say hello to anybody." Vincent shades his eyes while squinting ahead, trying to see the posse. "But y'know, where are they headin' off to anyway?"

Throttle also shades his eyes while saying, "Not sure, but judging by the direction there headin' off to, I'd say the other side of Chi-Town."

"Why would they go there?" Modo chuckled. "There's really nothing there to go to except…"

Modo stopped what he said as his eyes widened, then the three biker mice looked at one another and said in unison, "The Last Chance Garage!"

Vincent and Modo started-up there bikes and drove, their minds grew suspicious of the posse as they went to catch-up with them.

However, after the several minute drive, they managed to catch-up with the posse, but they saw that they were parked close to the garage. Vincent and Modo slowed down there bikes and cut the engines, then all three of the mice hide behind some rubble and watched. There suspicions began to grow when they heard a sharp whistle and they saw the posse force open one of the garage doors and ran inside.

"Y'know bros," Throttle says. "I don't think these guys are here to pay Charley a good visit." Modo and Vincent nodded in agreement while Throttle looks at Vincent and says to him, "Vincent, you take point. Modo and I will go around to give you backup."

"Puh-lease," Vincent waves Throttle off. "I can take care of all these guys myself without any backup. So you bros just sit back and watch."

When Vincent left them, Modo sighed and muttered, "I doubt this is gonna end well for him."

Throttle nods in agreement as they started going around, then when they got close to a window he says, "Let's keep watch, if things get worse, we move in."

* * *

Before the events transpired, Charley was finishing up on Throttle's bike. She couldn't deny that this bike was strange, but at the same time...unique. She never knew that Martian Mice actually had motorcycles, but seeing this really blew her away when she started taking a look at the inside of the bike. What she discovered was no ordinary engine...it was an atomic engine. She never actually saw one of those, let alone work on this to find the busted gyro. It was a little tricky to work with a bike such as this, but this was nothing that she can handle. All what she needed was her gloves and some tools that'll work for her. Then the bike will be fixed when the Martian Mice get back.

However, while she was working on Throttle's bike for nearly an hour, her mind was in a state of conflict. Apart of her was telling her that she couldn't trust these three mice. In fact, they did admit that they were war criminals, so she couldn't tell if they were bad or not. But she hoped that when she fixes this bike, maybe those three Martian Mice won't hurt her and they'll leave her alone. But on the other hand, Throttle had shown her knowledge of the existence of other worlds and alien life. Something that she heard literally all her life about the question of whether or not her kind were alone in the universe...and that answer became no.

Not to mention, she also learned about the Plutarkians and how there was a battle going on out of her world, and now her kind are being invaded by these Plutarkians. This sounded too much like a sci-fi movie, but the danger was no doubt real, and the threat that neither her or anyone else were prepared for this.

She didn't know which to think about, but her gut instinct told her otherwise. Here in this cold cruel world of Earth, you can't trust anyone, and that was something she had always learned. So for now, she decided to play along and hoped that these mice weren't as bad as the Plutarkians.

A door opens as she hears the sound of feet coming her way. Thinking that it was the three biker mice, she takes her gloves off and puts them in her jacket pocket, stands up while saying, "Good news, I just finished with-" She stops herself after turning around and seeing Greasepit.

She didn't know who he is, but the way he looked made the warning bells in her head ring, so she said with a hard tone, "Who the hell are you?"

Greasepit chuckles slightly and answered, "It's good ta meet youse face ta face, lady."

Charley recognized that voice, it was the same voice that she spoke to on the phone earlier.

"The hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"Mr. Limburger sent me here with a message," Greasepit answered. "He's willin' ta pay even more money if youse sell dis land ta him." He smiles at her. "Da money's already waiting for youse."

Charley's right hand tightened with anger. This was now the _fourth_ time this week that Limburger has asked her to sell her garage and the land surrounding it. To make things even worse, he was sending somebody to harass her even further. This was starting to piss her off.

"Tell your boss to remind him that I don't care how much money he's got for me. The answer is still no! The Last Chance Garage and anything surrounding this place is mine, and neither of it is for sale!"

Greasepit narrowed his eyes at her and said, "Youse is not bein' wise, lady. Mr. Limburger wants dis land, and what Lawrence Limburger wants, Lawrence Limburger...gets!"

Charley jumped from Greasepit's shout and quickly gets her wrench from her tool chest.

Greasepit giggled after scaring Charley slightly. "If I was youse lady, I'd take da money and run. Oh, and be sure ta tell yer homeless buddies ta hit da road. The bulldozers and wrecking balls are comin' and there ready ta tear down what's left of dis place." Greasepit chuckled on the last part.

Charley grew an angry look, then points her wrench at Greasepit and says, "Alright, you have less than ten seconds to get the hell outta my property or I'm going to enjoy rearranging your face with this!"

"Ooo, I'm shakin' in my boots, lady!" Greasepit chuckled while lifting his hands up and shaking his body, then his face turned serious. "Who's going ta stop Limburger from gettin' dis land? Youse!"

He charges at Charley with his arms raised, ready to grab her, but she manages to sweep past him. She goes to her car lift and quickly goes over, just dodging by the skin of her teeth when Greasepit tried to grab her hair but missed.

"Listen here, punk! You tell your boss to give him _my_ message, that he can take his money, his bulldozers, wrecking balls, and all the crap that he owns, he can just…" She swings her wrench towards a lever on her control panel close to where the car lift was, hitting it as the lever was pushed up. "Shove it!"

The car lift quickly lifts Greasepit up, making him yelp then grunt as he came at the ceiling with a _splat_, grease came everywhere on the car lift, ceiling, and was dripping down onto the floor. Charley had a slight disgusted look on her face, she didn't know why this guy had a lot of grease on him, but she could care less. So she says with a shrug, "Ah, what the hell? My lift needed a grease job anyway." She giggles slightly at this.

Greasepit growls angrily and says, "Youse is startin' ta piss me off, lady! Big time!"

He places his hands on the ceiling and starts pushing. Charley gasps slightly as she moves away from the car lift and watches as Greasepit applies pressure to the car lift, making the metal creak from his brute strength. He grunts while using his might, cracking the ceiling slightly, then he stops while bringing his thumb and pointer finger towards his mouth and gave off a loud sharp whistle.

Charley looks as she sees her garage door being forced open and out came a lot of goons that started to surround her. When one of them got close, she swung her wrench while yelling, "Get the hell outta my property!" Her wrench came in contact with the goons stomach, making him grunt while clutching his stomach. She turns around and kicks another goon at the groin, making him groan while clutching his lower area. Another goon managed to grab her from behind while another was going towards her, but she uses both her feet to push the goon right in front of her, knocking him down to the floor while the other goon who had Charley was pushed back to one of her workbenches. She hits the goon who had her by using the back of her head, then hits the goons groin with her fist, making him groan in the process, and turns around hits him in the face as he was knocked down to the floor. Another goon comes at her, but she quickly turns around and hits him square in the face with her wrench, blood came out of the goons mouth in spittles as he was knocked to the floor.

Meanwhile with Greasepit, he continues to push his way down from the car lift, causing it to creak even more, then he causes it to dent after kicking the lift. He grabs a piece of the car lift, twisting and turning it until it broke off, just as he already saw another of his goons getting downed by the girl while they were surrounding her again as she says to them, "Alright, who's next?" Greasepit tosses the metal piece, hitting Charley's back from the back end, making her yelp as she was knocked to the floor.

Taking this as their chance, the goons managed to grab Charley's arms and quickly placed her on a workbench, her back hitting it in the process as she grunts in pain slightly. The goon who Charley hit with the wrench, spits out a tooth and goes to her while wiping the blood off of his mouth with his back hand, then takes out his switchblade from his pocket.

"Hold it!" Greasepit yelled to the goon, stopping him before he stabs Charley. He jumps down from the car lift and says to the goon, "Limburger says ta keep her alive and in one piece!" The goon did what Greasepit said and puts his switchblade back in his pocket. Greasepit goes over to Charley while taking out a contract and a pen from his overalls. "Maybe now you'll see Limburger's generous offer in a new light. Now sign dis or else!"

Charley glared at Greasepit, then spits at the contract while saying angrily, "Piss off asshole!"

"Alright," Greasepit puts the contract and pen back inside his overalls. "Will do dis da hard way."

Greasepit looks at two goons while nodding to each of them. Knowing what they had to do, they started knocking off all the things off the workbenches, then they began to pull out some of the shelves from the walls, creating a bigger mess.

Seeing this made Charley nod her head, then she says with an unamused look, "What, you guys gonna trash up my place?"

"Oh no, lady," Greasepit smiles while giggling. "We's gonna do more dan dat."

He nods to his goons as they forcibly take her to a workbench, bringing out one of her hands while a goon brings a hammer.

"Remember boys," Greasepit says. "Make sure she's still alive and kicking when yer done with her."

The goon brings the hammer close to Charley's nose and says to her, "Let's see how good you really are with those pretty hands of yours all messed up."

The goon raises the hammer, Charley shuts her eyes, prepared for the excruciating pain and the cracking of her bones when the goon brings it down on her...but that never came when she heard the sound of a _thunk_ and the goon screaming in pain while dropping the hammer. When she opened her eyes, she saw the goon clutching his hand...where a shuriken with a mouse symbol was embedded in the back of his hand.

"What? What happened?!" Greasepit says.

The goon lifts up his hand as they saw the shuriken, then the goon grabs the shuriken while grunting as he pulls it off. He examines it front and back as he and Greasepit see the mouse symbol.

"What the…"

"Hey!" A voice shouted as all the goons along with Greasepit and Charley look at the entrance and see a silhouetted form of a figure.

The figure walks towards them while saying in a male tone, "Y'know, besides you guys trashing up Charley's place, you really crossed the line by trying to mess her up." The figure got closer...and out of the shadows Vincent stood at the entrance, his fists were on his sides, giving him a dramatic appearance. "And that right there _really_ grinds my gears."

"Vin," Charley muttered.

The goons looked at one another while one of them muttered, "Who is this guy?" The goon answered with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Who da hell are youse!" Greasepit says.

Vincent crosses his arms and leans on the side of the wall. "Just a friend who recently got back from a tour of the city. So why don'tcha be good citizens and leave the lady alone."

"And who's gonna make us wrench face? Youse!"

Vincent giggled slightly then answered, "Well since you asked…" His face turned serious as he points to both Greasepit and his goons. "I'm gonna make y'all!"

Greasepit growls at him, then turn to the goon whose hand was already bleeding from Vincent's shuriken. "Deal with'em."

"My pleasure," The goon says as he tosses the shuriken to the floor and picks up the hammer. "He's a dead man after what he did to my hand."

When the goon started to walk towards Vincent, he says with a smirk, "Well then, let's get this party started." He takes out two small flares from the sides of his bandoleers while twirling them in his fingers, then he presses a button on them as they extended slightly and changed color. The flare on his right hand was red while the other flare in his other hand was yellow.

The goon who was going towards Vincent stopped where he was as he, the rest of the goons, Greasepit, and Charley watched what Vincent was doing.

Vincent hits the back of the red flare using his leg, igniting the flare like a welding torch, then pops a cap open of the yellow flare and presses another button from the top using his thumb. The bottom part of the yellow flare opened up, revealing a yellow cylinder as it was blinking while a fast beeping was heard.

He tosses the yellow flare up as they all looked up while Vincent turned his head away and closed his eyes. Back outside, Throttle and Modo, who were still watching the spectacle from the window while waiting for the moment to see if Vincent needed backup, saw what Vincent just threw as they ducked away from the window, just as the yellow flare stopped beeping and exploded in a flash of light.

They all screamed while some of the goons including Greasepit covered their eyes as they were blinded by the flash. Vincent tosses the red flare, cutting some rope that was on the ceiling as it came down and he grabs it. He swings straight forward, bringing out a fist as he hits the goon who was going to Vincent earlier with the hammer, knocking the goon down as he jumps off the rope, then uses his tail to wrap it around Charley's waist, who was groaning while covering her eyes from the flash.

She yelps as she was being pulled towards somebody, then heard Vincent say to her, "Excuse me sweetheart, just need to borrow those sweet legs."

Vincent picks up Charley and starts spinning her around, making her yelp again as she wraps her arms around Vincent's neck. Her feet came into contact on some of the goons faces, knocking a goon towards Greasepit as they were pushed towards a workbench. He stops spinning Charley around, puts her down and says, "Hey sweetheart, you okay?"

"You dumbass!" Charley shouted as she tried to hit Vincent, but he dodges as she hits a goon in the face instead, knocking off his sunglasses while he collapsed on the floor. "A little warning next time!" She had her hands raised, trying to find something solid until her vision came back, but Vincent turns her around and picks her up, yelping as she hits Vincent's back with her fists. That didn't stop him as he carries Charley to a workbench while she says to him, "Put me down! Put. Me. Down!"

"Will you calm down, already!" Vincent says as he puts Charley down on a workbench. "Geez, talk about no appreciation."

Charley grunted and began rubbing her eyes while Vincent says to her, "Don't worry sweetheart, the flash doesn't last long, but your vision should come back now."

Indeed he was right, the moment when Charley stopped rubbing her eyes, she opens them. Her vision was blurry at first, but came too as she sees the smiling face of Vincent as he nonchalantly says, "Hi there."

Charley's eyes narrowed angrily at him, but widened when she saw a goon, who's vision started returning slightly as he raised a wrench. "Look out!"

Vincent reacted faster than the goon as his tail wrapped around the goons neck and tossed him towards a tool chest as he crashes to it and knocks it down.

When some of the goons managed to get their vision back, one of them shouted, "Get'em!" and charged at Vincent.

"Excuse me sweetheart, be back with you in a moment." Vincent winked at Charley while clicking his tongue.

He charges forward at the goons, jump kicking and knocking down a goon hard on his back. He grabs another goon and tosses him to the ground, then he kicks a goon hard at the stomach, knocking the wind out of him as he clutches his stomach. Vincent uses the goons back to roll on top of him, just as the goon that Vincent tossed to the ground earlier came at him, but he uses his tail to hit him at the chin, making a _whipash_ sound as the goon was knocked back to the ground while his sunglasses came off, then kicks the goon that he rolled on top of by the side, also knocking him down as he rolled on the ground.

The other goons managed to get their vision back as they charged at Vincent from behind, but he hits a goon from behind using his backfist, then turns around and hits him in the face again. Another goon came at Vincent, fist raised as he already swung, but Vincent dodges it and roundhouse kicks him from behind as the goon fell to the floor while sliding. He kicks another goon at the chin, making the goon stagger as he was pushed to a workbench.

The goon massages his sore chin, then sees a pipe on the workbench. He quickly grabs it and shouts while charging, but Vincent takes out another shuriken from the pocket of his bandoleer and presses the mouse symbol which acts as a button. The moment he tossed the shuriken, energy began surrounding the blades as it glowed blue, making a blue ring as the shuriken spins and hits the pipe the goon held with a _clunk_ as sparks came out.

Greasepit was the last to get his vision back, but yelped slightly as the shuriken was embedded at the wall near his head.

The goon looks at the pipe, only to see half of it cleaved off by the shuriken as it was smoking, then drops it.

Vincent narrowed his eyes as the goon in front of him gasped slightly while backing away a little bit. He looks at the other goons, who either gasped slightly or were backing away from him. He takes a deep breath…"Boo!"

The goons screamed as they scrambled and ran, not because he was a biker with great fighting prowess...it was because he wasn't human. That tail of his was a dead giveaway. While they were scrambling to get into their buggies, one of the goons says "C'mon, let's get out of here!" then another one says, "Move it! Run!"

When they started their buggies and took off, Greasepit came outside and yelled, "Hey, get back here youse goons!"

Vincent placed his fists on his sides while chuckling at this.

"What a bunch of sissies!" Greasepit grunted as his goons already left him. He looks at Vincent and glares angrily at him. "Well, if ya want something done…" He goes back inside while cracking his knuckles. "Yer gonna have ta do dis yerself."

Vincent giggled slightly, then motioned his hand to come here while he said, "Your move big guy."

Greasepit growls at him, then says while nodding, "Ya really have no idea what yer gettin' yerself into."

"Well, let's see. Hmm?" Vincent began to bring out each finger to simplify. "Ya got nobody to help you and your the only tough human left to pummel. So yeah," he crossed his arms while giving a smug grin. "I say the odds are in my favor."

Greasepit didn't understand why this biker would say "human" instead of "tough guy" or "tough man", but he paid it no heed. So with that, he gave his own smug grin while giggling and saying, "Alright, tough guy." He patted his chest, taunting the biker. "C'mon den, I'll let ya have da first hit so I could show ya what yer gettin' yerself into. Take yer best shot, punk!"

"Alright," Vincent giggled as he goes to Greasepit while bringing his fist back. "Since your being polite about it, might as well take the first shot!"

He hits Greasepit in the stomach, but felt a wet _split_, he pulls his hand back and saw grease covered his fist. "Oh, yauch!" He cried out in disgust while shaking his hand to get the grease off.

Greasepit chuckled slightly at this while saying, "What's wrong, yer not afraid of a little grease are ya?"

"Not really," Vincent answered after getting the grease off of his hand. "Alright, let's go again." He brings his other fist back and hits Greasepit's bare chest, and like before, he felt a wet _split_. "Ew! Gross!" He quickly pulls his hand back and starts shaking it to get the grease off.

Greasepit laughed at him and said, "Is dat da best ya got?"

"Not even close, sweetheart. Hyah!" Vincent tries to roundhouse kick Greasepit's face, hoping that this'll work, but instead, Greasepit grabs Vincent's boot and chuckled.

"My turn."

Greasepit picks up Vincent and slams him on a workbench, Charley gasps while covering her mouth. "Ya know…" He spins around while still holding on to Vincent, his helmet comes loose as it comes off and sails to the window, cracking it as it landed. "I ain't no ordinary human!" He releases Vincent, just as Greasepit finished by saying, "I'm what ya call a mutant!" Vincent screamed slightly as he crashes at the wall, creating a web of cracks, then came down on the workbench and falling over to the floor.

Vincent looked up, surprised at what Greasepit just said. He had never heard of a mutant human before, but for Charley, she was shocked. However, it did make some sense, she did see the grease come out of his body and the way he picked up Vincent and tossed him like a ragdoll. No ordinary human could do those things.

Greasepit slowly walks towards Vincent and says while giggling, "Dis'll be too much fun for me, dan kicking yer ass all night long."

Charley quickly gets off the workbench while quickly taking a wrench and shouted, "Hey!" Greasepit looks at her as Charley charges at him while yelling, "Leave him alone, you asshole!"

She swings her wrench at Greasepit, but he quickly grabs it while saying, "Back off, lady!" He pushes her back, making her lose her balance as she falls on her back. "I'll deal with youse later." He tosses the wrench aside.

"Hey!"

Greasepit looks at Vincent, who had already got up quickly and charges at him while bringing his fist back, hoping to hit Greasepit in the face, but he dodges it as Vincent steps on Greasepit's grease tracks. He slips, falls, and slides as he crashes at the wall, looking at Greasepit upside down.

Back outside, Throttle and Modo winced, then look at one another and nod. They knew the time was right to give Vincent some backup.

"Aww, did da wittle biker faw down?" Greasepit cooed while giggling. Then his face turned serious as he motioned Vincent with his hand while saying, "Get yer ass up and fight ya loser!" However, Greasepit noticed something about this biker, his face looked like a mouse. He didn't see his face, due to the helmet and visor that was covering it and he didn't see the fight earlier with his goons because of the flash. His eyes narrowed as he asked, "What are ya anyhow? A man or a mouse?"

**CRASH!** The window shattered as Greasepit gasped as Throttle and Modo came through and landed. They both took off their helmets and tossed them to the floor as Modo answered with a hard tone, "Mouse."

"You gotta problem with that, punk?" Throttle says.

Greasepit looks at Charley and says, "Ya know, lady. Youse gotta weird way in makin' new friends." He looks back at the other two, but strange bikers. "Especially bikers wearin' rat costumes."

Modo's eyes glared as he says with clenched teeth, "What did you call us?"

"Ya heard me, I called ya a rat!" Greasepit giggled. "What's da matter, don't like bein' called a rat? 'Cause dat's what ya are rat!" Greasepit chuckles at Modo's angry face as he growls at him, then Greasepit proceeds to repeat the word in a taunting manner, "Rat, rat, rat, rat, rat, rat-Ugh!"

Greasepit was cut off as Modo quickly goes to him and punches him hard in the gut with his bionic arm, the air escaping his mouth while a wet _split_ came, but it didn't stop the arm or the pain that Greasepit was feeling now.

"Listen here, punk!" Greasepit heard Modo say to him in a low but hard tone as he sees a red glow coming from the biker's good eye, his eyes widened and gasped as he sees this. "Were mice, not rats…" Modo pulls his bionic arm while bringing his bionic fist back, he shouts, "SO GET THIS THROUGH TO YOUR THICK SKULL UNDERSTAND!" He hits Greasepit hard in the face, making him spin around as his back hits the wall where a rack of tires were above his head.

"It's tail-whippin' time!" Throttle says as he wraps his tail around Greasepit's ankles.

"What da!"

Modo raises his bionic arm, then something opened on his wrist...A small laser blaster came and with a _piyu_, a blue laser shot out and hits the rack of tires. Greasepit's body was covered with stacks of tires.

Throttle whips his tail, hitting Greasepit as he spins around, going dizzy as he lost his balance and fell. He bounced on the floor while rolling straight to Vincent, who stopped him with his boot while saying, "Time to roll sweetheart, you look a little…" Vincent brings back his boot and kicks him. "Tired!"

Greasepit screams as he rolls all the way out of the garage and crashes right next to his motorized tricycle, knocking off some of the tires off of him. His vision was dizzy at first, but after shaking his head, his vision came too, but he sees the three biker mice standing before him. He looks up at them, not believing what he was staring at after what happened just now. So he sits up and says, "Who's da hell are ya three bikers? Yer not even mutants...yer not even human!"

"Your right, we're not," Throttle says as he bends down. "So let this be a lesson for ya. If you _ever_ come messin' around Charley's place again or even _think_ about messin' with my bros...Your not gonna like us." He stood back up and points his thumb. "Now get!"

Greasepit didn't have to be told twice as he quickly gets inside his motorized tricycle and starts it up. "Mr. Limburger ain't gonna like dis!" The tires screech as he took off, away from both The Last Chance Garage and the biker mice.

"Y'know guys," Vincent says as the two mice look at him. "I had the situation under control."

"Yeah, sure ya did," Modo said sarcastically while nodding. "Ya did a fine job in handling that grease punk."

"Yeah," Throttle says with a smirk. "He sure was a...slippery one."

Throttle and Modo chuckled at that while Vincent waved it off, crossed his arms, and raised his head while saying, "Oh, details, details!"

"This is bad," they heard Charley say as the biker mice looked at her. "This is really, really, bad."

"You alright, Charley-ma'am?" Modo asked.

"No, I'm not alright!" Charley exclaimed with her arms raised. She took a deep breath as she continued, "So they were right, Limburger really is ruthless. If he's sending these people to make me sell this place then…" Her eyes widened. "Oh my God! They're gonna come back!"

She quickly goes back inside and starts digging through the mess while muttering, "There's no way, not a chance in hell I'm letting them take this place!" Charley manages to find her phone as she picks it up while standing back up.

The three biker mice already saw that she was in a state of panic, but when they saw her get her phone, Throttle asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling the police that's what!" Charley answered as she started dialing the numbers, but was stopped by Throttle as he uses his tail to wrap the phone around it and yanked it off of Charley's hand. "Hey!"

"Sorry Charley," Throttle apologized as he puts it on a workbench. "No police."

"Well why not?!" She exclaimed, but forgot that these three were mice so she quickly says, "You know what forget I asked that." She knew that Throttle was right, calling the police would've been a bad idea. How the hell could she explain to them about giant six-foot tall Martian Mice in her garage?

Charley started pacing while sighing, racking her brains into what she had to do. Her paranoia was already starting to become upsetting for her, she knew that sooner or later Limburger will send in more of those goons, and quite possibly Greasepit as well, and there could be even more of them for all she knew.

"Okay, maybe I could wake up all the homeless and warn them so they could...No, no!" She covered her head with her hands. "How can they take on a ton of those guys? With what, tools and what-not!" She kept on pacing while biting the tip of her thumb...then something came up. "Wait, I gotta friend who's got some guns, maybe that could...No, that wouldn't work either there's probably gonna be too many of those guys and there wouldn't be enough ammo!" She places her fists on the sides of her head and groaned with frustration. "Damn it Charley, think!"

The three biker mice looked at one another, seeing that her panicking was starting to get slightly worse. Vincent decided to take charge and went to Charley before she became hysterical, he grabs her shoulders and made her turn around to face him as he says to her, "Will you relax, if your that so worried about it, then let us deal with'em."

Charley's jaw dropped from shock at what she just heard. "What?"

"You heard me, sweetheart," Vincent assured her while he stepped away from her and leaned on a workbench with his arms crossed. "If they ever come back, will deal with'em."

Charley couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was absolutely nuts!

"Do you even realize what your saying?" Charley said with a surprised look. "There's like...probably a lot of these guys for all we know! They have knives, vehicles, and maybe even guns!"

"So," Modo says with a shrug. "We got weapons too."

"Yeah," Throttle nods. "So the numbers really don't matter to us."

Charley nods and sighs while pointing at the three biker mice and saying, "Okay, I thought you three were nuts, but now your downright crazy!"

"Puh-lease, sweetheart," Vincent says with his head raised with pride. "We've been through a lot of crazy things, so this'll be no different from what we had to go through."

Throttle and Modo nodded in agreement with Vincent.

"Don't you get it?!" Charley grunted then brought out three fingers. "Your just three mice! How can you expect to take on a bunch of those guys with just your…" She looks at Throttle's bike. "...just your…" Her eyes narrowed as she continued to look at Throttle's bike.

Noticing that she was staring at something, Vincent goes to her and asked, "Whatcha lookin' at sweetheart?"

Charley didn't answer as she thought back on when she fixed Throttle's bike and discovered the atomic engine from the inside. However, she wondered about something...Could there be more things that she hadn't dug through from the inside of this bike from another world? What kind of things that she hadn't seen before and what kind of possibilities that she couldn't see that would make her the first to know what she knew from a machine that came from Mars. So with that, she turns around and says to the biker mice, "You said you have weapons right?"

"Yeah," Modo answered while nodding.

"Well by any chance...does your bikes also have weapons?"

"Always," Throttle says as he explains to her. "Our bikes are always attached to their weapons, but we can also store our own weapons." Throttle chuckles slightly while rubbing the back of his head. "That's once we get our weapons out of the ship." He crosses his arms and said, "Why do you ask?"

Charley hummed in thought while placing a finger under her chin...then an idea came. She slams her fist into her palm and exclaims, "I got it!"

"What is it, sweetheart," Vincent says.

"It's a long-shot, but I think it may help you guys give you an edge." Charley sighs and nods, "I still think it's crazy for you guys to do this so…" She shrugs her shoulders. "Well what the hell then, might as well go with it."

"What are you trying to get at, Charley-ma'am?" Modo says.

"Guys," Charley smiles. "I think I should upgrade your bikes."

The three biker mice were surprised at what she just said.

"Wait a second, sweetheart," Vincent says. "Your telling us that you could upgrade our rides?"

Charley nods her head yes.

"AAAAOOOOOOW!" Vincent howled. "This is gonna be excit-"

"_However_!" Charley yelled sharply, shutting Vincent up before he said anything else. "There are some conditions though."

"Alright shoot," Throttle says with a shrug.

"The first, is that I need to do some digging around on your bikes, so I can find out what I'm dealing with before I start with the upgrades. Two, whenever I'm working, you guys need to step outside so I can focus without any of you guys watching me. Is that fine with you guys?"

"Yeah," Throttle agreed with a nod.

"Sure ma'am," Modo agreed.

"Hey, I'm okay with that, sweetheart," Vincent agreed last with a shrug.

"Alright then, bring your bikes inside so I could start." Charley sighs with a nod, "I'm going to have one helluva night working on these babies."

* * *

Back at Limburger Plaza, Greasepit came back to Limburger's office while his body was still filled with tires after he left and gave him the bad news. This didn't suit well for Limburger as he had a disappointed look on his face.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Greasepit."

"S-s-sorry boss," Greasepit stammered nervously.

Limburger stands up while going around his desk and carrying his cane. "It's such a simple task. Buy The Last Chance Garage and tear it down, if she refuses then make sure to send a message to ensure that next time she'll see my generous offer in a new light. But did you carry out such a simple task? No...instead…" Limburger's face changed to an angry look as he swings his cane, but Greasepit dodges it and loses his balance as he falls to the floor on his rear. "YOU MUFFED IT!" He shouted angrily and raised his cane as he was about to beat Greasepit with it.

"It wasn't my fault boss, honest!" Greasepit said quickly. "It was dese big biker mice!"

"Biker mice!" Limburger exclaimed, stopping himself before he hits Greasepit with his cane. He goes to Greasepit as he backs away from Limburger, for fear that he might try to hit him again with that cane of his. When his back was against the wall, Limburger points his cane at Greasepit and asked, "Did they had red antennas on their heads?"

Greasepit was surprised. He wondered how his boss knew about that? But instead he answers with a nod, "Duh, yeah boss."

"With motorcycles and mice symbols?"

"I don't know any motorcycles yet," Greasepit admitted. "But I did see a mouse symbol."

Limburger grew an angry look again, then shouted as he swung his cane. Greasepit closed his eyes, prepared for the pain when the cane makes contact onto him, but instead a loud _whack_ came from a wall above his head, cracking the wall slightly as Greasepit sighed in relief.

"I can't believe this!" Limburger exclaimed angrily as he goes to his desk. "It's good enough that those wretched vermin are being dealt with on Mars, but for some of them coming to this planet not only changes things. But all of my plans will be in jeopardy if they remain here on this side of the planet!" Limburger pulls open a drawer and gets out a remote. He presses a button as a screen descends from the ceiling then presses a vid com button and yells, "Karbunkle!"

The screen comes to life as it shows a laboratory where a skinny man with sandy blonde hair that was combed back just pulled a lever as electricity was surging on an operating table. He wore a pair of green goggles over his eyes, white lab coat with a black belt, black rubber gloves and black rubber boots.

Without turning around, he says, "Yes, Mr. Limburger, you called."

"Do you recall those Martian Mice on Mars?" Limburger asked through Karbunkle's screen in his laboratory.

With a wicked grin, Karbunkle chuckled and said, "Why yes, how can I not forget those natives of the red planet during my stay there. I remember that I barely had a chance to...properly experiment on the rest, but such a pity though, they all escaped from my grasp."

On the operating table, the electricity stopped surging. A creature with a brown shirt, it's face looked like that of a skull with a short mouth, showing off it's smiling teeth, on top of the skull had an exposing brain with a large needle hammered into it. It had three eyes which opened, revealing pink eyes with black irises, it's left arm looked like it came from a gorilla while it's right arm was an octopus, the left leg looked like a bear's foot and the right leg looked human, except it was grey and it looked like it came from a dead person from who knows where.

It sat up and laughed out loud while saying, "I live! I live! Wow, that was great pain-"

Karbunkle shoves a cork, literally a cork through the mutants mouth while saying to it, "Oh, shut it Fred!"

"Karbunkle!" Limburger says as Karbunkle looks at the screen with his hands behind his back. "Pay attention! Those Martian Mice are here on Earth and I was wondering how you intend to do about it."

Karbunkle giggled evilly and answered, "Why that's easy, Mr. Limburger. If one has a pest problem…" He goes over to a tube-like machine and starts typing some buttons. "You send in someone who can deal with pests like those Martian Mice." He smiles wickedly and had his hand on a lever. "And I know just the ally to do it." He pulls down on the lever as the machine came to life. The doors on it slid closed as Karbunkle looks at Limburger from the screen. "I would suggest bringing...bait to trap a mouse. I'm sure that you have something or someone in mind to work to your advantage."

Limburger gave Karbunkle his evil grin as he already knew who would be the perfect bait.

* * *

Back at Last Chance, the biker mice were outside and were waiting patiently for their motorcycles to be done with their upgrades. Inside, Charley had already dug through the motorcycles and discovered more than just atomic engines. There were compartments as Throttle told Charley earlier that they can store their own weapons, nitro boosters for more speed, much to her surprise that these alien rides actually have one of these, laser blasters here and there, grappling hooks with rope from the backs of the motorcycles, and much to her shock...they were equipped with AI. She was surprised that they didn't go stir-crazy with her, maybe it was because she was a mechanic or possibly she wasn't dangerous to them. Either way, she wanted to test the waters and hopefully things will turn out okay.

She told the three motorcycles if they could understand what she was saying to them? If so, then they must blink their headlights. One blink for yes, two blinks for no…

Much to her shock, they blinked there headlights once, knowing that they could understand her.

She then asked them if what she was doing now was wrong? There answer became two blinks. Then, she asked them if they trust her, which their answer became one blink.

So with that in mind, she managed to continue her work, knowing that these three motorcycles could trust her. As much as it sounds crazy for a machine to trust somebody like her so fast was a bit unusual. But hey, she might as well just go with it.

After finishing up, she had already cleaned the three motorcycles and waxed them as they were sparkling clean. Backing up, she says to the three motorcycles, "Alright you three, start your engines and go as loud as you can."

The three motorcycles revved their engines as loud as they could, making Charley smile. However, the biker mice outside heard the engines of there motorcycles and the garage door opens with Charley saying, "Come inside boys and see your newly improved rides."

The moment when the biker mice stepped inside...they were at awe when they said in unison, "Whoa!"

They each went to their own motorcycles, checking out some of the upgrades that Charley installed as Vincent says, "Wow, sweetheart! Not only did you just upgraded our rides," He had his finger under his chin, admiring his reflection. "But you also cleaned up our rides." He smiles, showing off his perfectly white teeth.

"I gotta admit," Throttle says as he sat down on his bike. "I'm impressed, your a pretty good wrench jockey."

Charley smiled with pride and placed her hands on her hips while saying, "The best one here in Chi-Town."

"One question though, Charley-ma'am," Modo says. "What kind of upgrades did you give us?"

"Well, while I was doing some digging around on your bikes, I noticed that you have some unique weapons. So I added a few extras."

"What kind of extras?" Throttle says.

"Let's just say I had some old weapons lying around that I found around here that you could use." She shrugs her shoulders. "This is Chicago after all, you can find anything around here. Hell, you can even buy stuff like this." She crosses her arms and says with a smile, "So consider this a courtesy from Earth."

Vincent noticed a red button and curiosity getting the best of him, he reaches towards it with a single finger, ready to press it while saying, "Hmm, I wonder what this button does?"

Charley turns around and shouts, "DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

Too late as Vincent pressed the button. A missile comes out of the back of Vincent's motorcycle, creating a medium-sized hole at the garage door as it sails outside and explodes.

"AAAAOOOOOOW!" Vincent howled. "So that's what it does, I like it! I really do!"

"Oh shit!" Charley exclaimed as she goes to the medium-sized hole.

"What's wrong, Charley-ma'am?" Modo says.

She looks at the three biker mice and says, "Uh, there something I have to do. So please, don't touch anything until I get back and explain what they could do. Okay?"

Right before she was about to climb through the medium-sized hole and go outside, Vincent says, "Hey, sweetheart! Don't ya trust us?"

Charley was a little unprepared for that question. She was still a little conflicted on whether or not to trust these three mice or not. So with a sigh, she looks at Vincent and says, "Maybe."

When she went outside, Vincent crossed his arms and says, "'Maybe', what kind of an answer is that?"

"It means that she doesn't fully trust us yet," Throttle answered.

"Oh, puh-lease, Throttle," Vincent placed a finger under his chin while raising his head high. "How could she not trust a handsome face such as this?"

"I don't know, maybe because with one good look and she'll probably bash your ego for brains in."

"Oh." Knowing too late what he just answered, Vincent looked at Throttle with a glare. "Hey!"

Throttle and Modo laughed at Vincent while he crossed his arms and turned his face away from them.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Vinnie," Modo says as he was leaning against a workbench while using his metal nail filer to sharpen his bionic fingers. "Just give her some time, she only trusts us a little." He blows the smoke from his bionic fingers and twirls his metal nail filer as he puts it back inside his coat. "But as my dear ol'grey-furred mama always says 'Trust isn't always given, but if you want it, your gonna have to earn it'."

Throttle nods at those wise words. It was true that trust wasn't easy, but it was a good start for their new Earthling friend Charley.

Speaking of Charley, while she was outside, she was checking on the damage that Vincent just caused, but luckily for her the damage wasn't too bad. It only hit an already demolished building, leaving a smoking crater. However, the homeless had a big wake up call from that explosion, leaving Charley to shout out to them that it was only an engine that just exploded that she was working on for a late night customer.

After that was done, she was about to head back inside…

Only to have her mouth muffled by some unknown figure and someone hitting her at the back of her head, knocking her out cold.

Back inside the garage, the three biker mice were getting a little worried since Charley hadn't come back yet. "Wonder what's taking Charley-girl so long?" Throttle says.

"Hey, biker bunnies!" A voice yelled from outside. The three biker mice go to the medium-sized hole and look outside...only to see Greasepit holding a light-machine gun as he yelled, "Eat lead!"

"Get down!" Throttle exclaimed as he, Vincent and Modo dropped to the ground and covered their heads.

Gunfire was heard as bullet holes covered the garage doors here and there while it also happened from inside the garage, creating smoke as the bullets impacted the walls. When the firing stopped, they heard Greasepit laugh and say, "If ya want ta see her again, come and get me ya losers!" They then heard the sound of his motorized tricycle take off as he left while laughing.

When the biker mice heard Greasepit said "her", they gasped and looked at one another and exclaimed in unison, "Charley!"

They quickly got on their bikes while putting their helmets on and pressing a button on the side of their helmets, closing their visors. Starting up there engines, Throttle looks at the buttons that Charley recently installed, but unfortunately, since neither him or his bros knew what they could do since Charley hadn't had a chance to explain what they could do yet. They'll just have to go with trial and error and hope for the best.

Seeing a small red button, Throttle presses it while saying, "Let's see what this button does!" A grenade launcher comes out of the front of Throttle's bike…

**BOOM!** The other garage door was blown away as the three biker mice went after Greasepit.

* * *

Greasepit was waiting on the side of the sidewalk, then his ears heard the sound of a motorcycle as he looks back and notices the three biker mice. With an evil grin, he giggles slightly and says, "'Bout time dose three showed up." He starts up his motorized tricycle and takes off.

Picking up his light-machine gun, he points it behind him. "Let's see how good dose three are!" He fires his light-machine gun, making the three biker mice separate as they dodged the bullets.

"Alright!" Vincent exclaimed with excitement. "Let's give these upgrades a test run!"

Right before Vincent was about to press a random button, he was stopped by Throttle as he says to him, "Hold it, Vinnie! We don't know what any of them could do and we can't risk Charley getting hurt!" Vincent had a disappointed look, but Throttle says, "But listen, Modo and I will cover for you until you get Charley. So go ahead of us!"

Vincent gave Throttle a thumbs-up and says, "I'm on it!" He activates his nitro boosters as he speeds up while doing a wheelie.

"Modo, activate your blasters, but don't hit the vehicle, just give Vinnie some covering fire!"

"You got it!" Modo says as he activates his blaster and Throttle did the same.

While they were shooting there blue lasers at Greasepit, he pulls back his light-machine gun as he says with a shocked look, "How da hell did dose biker's get gun's like dat!"

As Greasepit was distracted, Vincent managed to catch-up as he says while right next to Greasepit's ride, "Hey sweet-" He stops himself as he noticed something...Charley wasn't there!

When Greasepit heard Vincent's voice, he immediately points his light-machine gun and fires, but Vincent hit the brakes as he managed to dodge those bullets as they destroyed some windows while passing by. When he got back to there side, he says to them, "Bros, we gotta problem, Charley's not there!"

"What!" Throttle and Modo said in unison.

Hearing this made Modo growl as his eye glowed a demonic red while saying in a hard tone, "What has that punk done to her?"

"Well find out soon enough," Throttle assured Modo. "Right now, we gotta stop'em, so go ahead and test out your upgrades and hopefully something might work."

"Hey, why can't I go first?" Vincent says.

"Because you already tested out one of your upgrades back at The Last Chance."

Vincent pouted from Throttle's answer.

Modo was choosing which button to press that Charley made for him. He chooses a black button as he presses it and an assault shotgun appears on the side as it starts firing. The shots managed to damage the two barrels as it was leaking oil while blowing off the umbrella off as well.

Greasepit ducked slightly while saying, "Geez, so now they have guns of dere own! What kind of bikes are dose?!" He points his light-machine gun and fires, but a _click_ came. "Damn it, I'm out!"

After the last shot came from the assault shotgun, Modo catches a shell while examining it and saying, "Huh, didn't know Earthlings possessed these kinds of weapons." He shrugs and tosses the shell over his shoulders, then says to Throttle, "Well, I managed to do some damage, but that didn't stop'em!"

"Alright Vincent, now it's your turn!" Throttle says.

"AAAAOOOOOOW! This is exciting! Wonder what kind of button will work for me!"

He hums as he chooses a button. Seeing a yellow one, a smile forms as he presses it. A missile opens up from the front of Vincent's bike and fires.

Greasepit heard something loud being fired as he looks behind, but sees a missile zooming towards him as he screams. The missile makes contact with the leaking barrels, igniting it as they exploded, sending him into the air as his red cap comes off and he loses his light-machine gun.

"WOOHOO!" Vincent cheered.

"Modo!" Throttle says.

"Don't worry, I got'em!" Modo activates his nitro boosters as he speeds up, then he presses a button as he swerves his bike around and a grappling hook with rope fires as it sails towards Greasepit and wraps it around his body. He grabs the rope and with a tug, Greasepit was pulled back while once again screaming, then grunts as he lands hard on the back of Modo's bike and groans.

Throttle presses a button on the side of his helmet, opening up his visor as he and Vincent were at Modo's side as he says to him, "Alright punk, talk! Where's Charley?"

Greasepit giggled as he answered with a smirk, "My boys are taking her ta Limburger Plaza as we speak."

They gasped when they heard that. For you see, while Greasepit was distracting the biker mice by shooting up The Last Chance, the goons had carried the unconscious Charley to one of there buggies as they drove away with there hostage.

Greasepit laughed at how easily they were played as fools while saying to them, "If I was youse three, I'd haul dem gopher teeth o'yers out dere if ya want ta see yer bimbo buddy again." He giggles as he continues with a smirk, "Da boss is waitin' for youse."

The three biker mice looked at one another as Throttle says, "Bros, looks like there's been a change of plans, seems that we'll be meeting Limburger earlier than we thought." He looks at Greasepit and says to him, "But first, you take a message back to your boss for us."

"What message?"

"You tell him that The Biker Mice From Mars are here in town and the party's over. Oh, and tell him that we're comin' for him to get our friend back." He looks at Modo and nods.

Nodding back, Modo says to his bike, "Alright little darlin', let's send this punk back in style!"

Modo's bike did what it was told as it automatically activates the back missiles from the sides of Greasepit and lifts its rear up.

"Oh no!" Was the last thing that Greasepit said as the missiles were fired, sending Greasepit to the air like a rocket as he was heading back to Limburger Plaza while screaming.

Vincent laughed while saying, "There he goes!"

"Toodles for now!" Modo waved.

"Alright bros," Throttle says as he presses a button on the side of his helmet, closing his visor. "We gotta friend to save. So let's rock…" They started their engines and took off to Limburger Plaza to save their friend Charley while saying in unison, "And ride!"

Back in the air with Greasepit, he continues to scream while shouting, "MR. LIMBURGER AIN'T GONNA LIKE DIIIIISSSSS!"

* * *

**So now we end Part 2 of Rock and Ride! Will the biker mice save Charley in time? Find out next time as the action concludes in Part 3!**

**Now, time to answer some reviews:**

**SpaceFlora: I'm very glad you like my remake, but as I explained last time it won't just be focusing on the original, it'll be both the original and the semi-reboot combined.**

**Lovlyginger: Sorry you didn't like that part. I added that part to add in the flare of human emotion. Just think, Charley believes that those three mice were wearing costumes, but never knowing that they are actually aliens in front of her. Once she sees that for herself, things will get pretty hectic, which is the reason why Charley pulled off Vincent's mask. Also as I explained last time, Vincent's scar was never revealed until I decided to reveal it myself in this story.**

**Well, I'll see y'all later for now! Ride free citizens!**


	3. Rock and Ride! Part 3

**Rock and Ride! Part 3: The X-Terminator**

The sky was turning at a darker shade of blue, indicating that morning was around the corner. At the tower of Limburger Plaza, Limburger was at his desk, patiently waiting while working as he was on the phone talking business.

"It's settled then. Forty thousand acres of your property at twenty-eight thousand dollars an acre. Let's see that comes to…" He hummed in thought while tapping his fingers on his desk as he calculated the sum. "One billion, one hundred and twenty million dollars." His face had an unamused look as his new buyer was chewing his ears. "Oh, let's not quibble. I'll make it an even two billion dollars, I am prepared to be generous in this matter." Hearing that he got a better response to his new buyer gave him an evil grin as he managed to get a new strip of land. "Of course, good-bye." He ends the call, then dials in a new call. "Hello, counterfeiting department. I'm afraid I shall require two billion cash by the end of this afternoon." He received a question from the caller as he answered, "Overtime? Not a problem, just take it out of stock...Yes I'll-" He was interrupted as two goons were carrying the now awake Charley by her arms and legs as she started grunting while struggling. "I'll have to call you back, I have some important business to take care off."

He hangs-up his phone and watched as the two goons set her down on a chair that Limburger left just for her until they managed to retrieve her. They set her down, but Charley kicks the goon who had her by her legs in his stomach, making him groan. He was about to backhand Charley, if Limburger hadn't stopped him after already getting up from his desk by grabbing the goon's hand, making him look at Limburger's face as he said, "_No one_ must lay a hand on her unless I say otherwise. Understand?"

The goon felt he wanted to throw up after smelling Limburger's repulsive breath, but managed to keep his lunch in while taking his hand back and breathing heavily while saying, "Yes sir!" He covers his mouth while coughing as he stood next to the other goon behind Charley as he patted his shoulder.

Limburger looks at Charley and says, "Don't mind him Ms. Davidson, but I welcome you to my humble abode."

"Yeah, well your place smells like shit!"

"Well, you'll get used to the stench." Limburger smiled.

Charley looks at him down and up, then says, "So, you must be the big cheese himself, Limburger right?"

"Indeed I am," Limburger said as he bowed. "Lawrence Lactavius Limburger, at your service."

"Well, take your service and shove it!"

"My, aren't you the feisty one," Limburger gave Charley an unamused look. "After I just generously invited you to my tower."

"Generous," Charley said angrily through clenched teeth. She quickly gets up and was about to headbutt Limburger's gut since her hands were currently tied, but was held back by the two goons as she yelled, "You call this generous! Sending punks to harass me, trash-up my garage, then letting them try to hurt me, and now your resorting to kidding me! Your sick! You hear me! Sick!"

She was forced back down on the chair as Limburger shrugs and says, "Actually, I prefer the term my generosity being tried with. But I am a patient man. As for the reason why I brought you here…" He bends down and looks at Charley with a smirk. "Is because I know about those biker mice friends of yours."

Charley turned her head away while Limburger spoke, his breath smelled really wretched for her. She wondered if Limburger knew the term: brush your teeth every now and then. But her eyes widened when Limburger knew about the three Martian Mice. Somehow, those punks who came to Charley's place along with that bulked up greasy goon must've told him, but she never expected for him to believe there story.

"But since we're waiting for our esteemed guests to arrive…" Limburger chuckled slightly while placing his hands behind his back. "We can get down to some...unfinished business."

"And let me guess," Charley's eyes narrowed. "This has something to do with my garage and the land surrounding it?"

"Indeed," Limburger smirked.

"Well, here's what I told your greasy buddy." Charley spits as it lands on Limburger's shoe. He looks at it, then looks at Charley with an unamused look as she says with a hard tone, "Piss off asshole!"

Limburger growled slightly, but managed to compose himself as he straightens his suit coat. "Ms. Davidson, you try my patience." He walks to the window while having his hands behind his back again. "Allow me to explain something to you." He motioned his hand as he showed half of Chi-Town. "Literally half of this city belongs to me and soon the rest will be under my control." He crosses his arms as he continued, "So tell me, why go through the trouble to-" He was cut off as an explosion was heard. "What the…"

He turns around and looks...only to see Greasepit rolling through the air while screaming, after he had just survived from the exploding missiles due to his mutated body that didn't kill him as his body was smoking.

Limburger screamed as he jumped out of the way while covering his head. One of the goons yelled "Look out!" as they too jumped to the ground while covering their heads and Charley yelped as she pushed herself off the chair, knocking it down in the process as her back was facing the window while she covered her head with her tied-up hands.

**CRASH!** The window came apart as shards flung here and there. Greasepit lands hard on Limburger's desk, destroying it as he laid on top of it.

Limburger lifts his head up and looks with a glare. "My lunch was in that desk!"

"Greasepit!" One of the goons says as they went to the downed Greasepit. They lift him up as one of them asked, "You okay man?"

"Out of my way!" Limburger said after getting up and shoving the goon away from Greasepit. He picks up Greasepit by the rope and asks sharply, "What happened?"

"Uh…" Greasepit groaned as he looked at Limburger. "Dem bikers...dere comin'...uhh…" Greasepit's head slumped back.

Hearing this brought a smile on Limburger's face as he let go of Greasepit, his semi-unconscious body thumping to the ground as he says with a snicker, "Excellent, right on schedule." He looks at the two goons, pointing his finger while ordering them, "Well, don't just stand there! Pick him up and go get ready!"

The goons did what Limburger told them to do as they pick up Greasepit and drag him out of the office. Limburger picks up his cane from the floor, takes out a walkie-talkie from out of his suit as he says to it, "All men, battle stations! We have company coming this way!"

He walks passed Charley as she managed to get up while saying, "Y'know, when those three get here, there gonna kick your ass."

She felt something hit the back of her head as she collapsed unconscious. Limburger gave his evil smirk after hitting Charley with his cane and said, "I highly doubt that, Ms. Davidson."

* * *

The biker mice arrived at Limburger Plaza with Throttle saying, "Keep your guard up bros, there's no telling what we're going up against."

"Uh, I think you spoke too soon," Modo says as he points up.

They look as they see gun turrets with missiles. A volley of missiles was fired towards them.

"Split!" Throttle exclaimed.

The three bikers split in different directions, dodging missiles as they exploded on the ground. The gun turrets began firing next, just as they managed to regroup with Throttle saying, "Activate your gravity wheels, it's time to rock the walls off this joint!"

They pressed a button on there motorcycles as there wheels began to glow with energy surrounding it. Each of them had different colors, Throttle's was white, Modo's was blue, and Vincent's was red.

"Alright, it's party time!" Vincent exclaimed.

"Let's give Limburger our grand entrance!" Modo also exclaimed.

"Alright bros, let's rock…" Throttle says as he, Modo, and Vincent did wheelies while taking off and saying in unison, "And ride!"

They went straight towards the building and when their energy filled wheels touched the wall...they were riding on it while the turrets continued to fire at the biker mice, but the biker mice activated there blasters and shot at the turrets, destroying them as bits and pieces of the turrets rained down on them with balls of fire. They managed to dodge them quickly by activating there afterburners, launching them high into the air as they landed on the ceiling of the tower.

"Y'know bros," Vincent says. "I don't think Limburger is exactly happy to see us."

Modo and Throttle nodded as he and Vincent's motorcycles fired there grappling hooks with rope off the tower, but Modo noticed a roof stairway as he says to them, "Hey bros, why don't we just take the stairs."

"Aw, where's the fun in that?" Vincent says.

"He's right y'know," Throttle say. "They'll probably be expecting that."

Modo shrugged his shoulders as he made a valid point, then his motorcycle fired a grappling hook with rope off the tower.

As there grappling hooks with rope were dangling off the tower, the biker mice began climbing down. While they were continuing with their descent, Vincent noticed a broken window as he points downwards and says to them, "Hey bros, there's an entrance not far below us."

Seeing where Vincent was pointing, they went there as they swung themselves inside, but noticed the destroyed desk and grease splattered on it. "Seems to me that grease punk landed here before we did." Throttle says.

"Aw man!" Vincent exclaimed while pouting and crossing his arms. "That really blows!"

"What, you wanted to break through the window and shout 'Surprise!' to the enemy?"

Vincent smiled at what Throttle said as he chuckled slightly and says to him, "That's the idea."

Throttle smiles while nodding and crossing his arms…

But then they heard the sound of someone's voice being muffled. Looking around for a second...they noticed Charley, who was once again on the chair and was tied up to it while her eyes were blindfolded and her mouth taped. "Charley!" The biker mice said in unison as they pressed a button from the sides of their helmets, opening there visors as they went towards her.

"Don't worry Charley-ma'am, were here," Modo says as he takes the blindfold off of Charley's eyes.

Vincent takes out a flare and activates the red one, it's flames cut through the rope while Throttle uses his teeth to bite through the rope on Charley's hand with a loud _snap_. She quickly gets the rope off her hands, then quickly takes the tape off her mouth as she yells, "Get out of here! It's a trap!"

That warning came a little too late as a door burst open and a lot of goons came through it. Vincent quickly grabs Charley, making her yelp slightly as he and the other biker mice were in front of her, protecting her from the goons as they were pointing their assault rifles and machine guns at them.

A slight chuckle came as Limburger came out of the crowd of goons and was standing at the front, an evil smile plastered on his face.

"Who's this clown?" Vincent asked Charley.

"That's Limburger," Charley answered. "The big cheese himself."

"Indeed," Limburger says. "And it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintances...for a short-time at least." He chuckled slightly at that.

Throttle began sniffing slightly, making Limburger clear his throat as he realized too late that the visors were opened. Throttle continues to sniff...until he said, "Hey bros, I smell something _very_ familiar."

"Yeah…" Modo took a few sniffs. "I'd recognize that stench anywhere."

Charley looks at the two and says with a confused look, "Guys, what are you talking about?"

Vincent chuckles and says to her, "Sweetheart. Have you ever smelled a stink-faced Plutarkian before?"

Charley nodded her head no, but then realized that these three could tell that there was a Plutarkian nearby. "Wait a second," she says. "If it's here then...Where is it?"

Vincent pointed his thumb, which Charley followed as it was pointing to...Limburger? What was this, was this some kind of joke?

"You can't be serious," Charley snickered. "Him? But he can't be a Plutarkian, he's human."

"I would agree with Ms. Davidson," Limburger says. "I don't know who it is your looking for, but as for the stench, that's just a sewer leak."

"Yeah, nice try," Throttle says. "You maybe able to fool Charley, but you can't easily fool us." He looks at Limburger down and up. "Still, I'm a little surprised that your able to blend in while looking like that."

"Throttle, what are you saying?" Charley says as she was completely in the dark.

Throttle looks at Charley while tapping his nose and saying, "You may not have the nose like we do, but we can definitely smell the stench of a Plutarkian." He smiles at her as he continued, "But y'know, speaking of Plutarkian. You already know what the face of one looks like right?"

"Uhhh...yeah?" Charley once again had a confused look, she already knew what a Plutarkian looks like from looking through Throttle's collected memories. But she's never actually seen one face to face.

"Well, it's time for you to meet…" Throttle walks towards Limburger. "A certified…" His tail quickly grabs Limburger's hair, making him grunt while grabbing the sides of his face. "...bonafide...Plutarkian!" With a tug of his tail and the sound of a _splotch_, Limburger's head was tossed back as Throttle grabs what looked like Limburger's face as he tossed it to the floor.

Charley's eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw that face, but looking at it closely from the floor...it was just nothing more than a rubber mask. Her eyes slowly look up to see Limburger…

Only for her to yelp and cover her mouth with her hands as she saw that he was one of them...a Plutarkian! Her look of shock was then changed to a disgusted look as she exclaimed, "Ugh! Ew! Gross!"

Limburger straightened his suit coat as he says, "I'll take that as a compliment, Ms. Davidson." His eyes then looked at the three biker mice. "But I'm surprised that you three could still tell despite the mixed stench." He sniffs at his arm and says, "I need to get that air conditioning repaired at once."

Charley noticed that the goons were completely oblivious to who there boss was which not only confused her as she says, "I don't get it. Aren't these guys at least bit surprised to know that there boss is a Plutarkian?"

"Oh, I can assure you, Ms. Davidson," Limburger smiled. "They already know who I am." Limburger picks up his mask while patting the shoulder of a goon and saying, "Despite my otherworldly appearance, they'll remain loyal to me...Because I'm the only one who can give them anything they want."

Charley gasped slightly at what Limburger said, but then she remembered something. She remembered seeing how the Plutarkians were using the greed tactic back on Mars to turn someone against their own planet. "I see where this is going," she said with a nod. "Your using them by their greed in order to strip-mine the city. Right?"

Limburger was a little surprised, even though his face didn't show it, she already knew about the plan to strip-mine Chicago and ship it to his home planet Plutark. He never knew that the Martian Mice would share that information with that Mind-Probing of theirs. Feigning hurt, he placed his hand on his chest while saying, "'Using them', why Ms. Davidson you hurt me." He smiles as he continues, "I'm just nothing more than a generous businessman fulfilling their needs. But you are right about one thing…Greed is a desire what drives someone to get what they want. However…" Limburger puts his mask back on. "Nobody outside this building knows who I truly am behind this mask."

"But then...who else knows about this?"

She got her answer as she and the biker mice heard a door from the floor open up and the sound of whirring metal descending upwards. The biker mice had shocked looks on who came up...It was none other than Karbunkle!

"You!" The biker mice said in unison.

Karbunkle had a toothy grin as he placed his hands on his sides and said, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? I've been told that there was some Martian Mice that recently appeared on the planet...But I never thought it would be you three again. My former patients of course."

"Karbunkle!" The biker mice said in unison again.

Charley looks at the three biker mice and said, "Wait, you guys know him?"

"Yeah," Throttle says while looking at Charley. "His name's Doctor Karbunkle, the only human we know and hate...and the only one who knows about our existence on Mars."

Charley was shocked, Doctor Karbunkle, the only human on Earth who knows about alien life on the planet Mars, and the only one who hasn't had his mind probed and his memories erased about their existence.

"He's also Mar's number 1 most wanted, because he had a tendency to experiment on our people, hence many of us call him...The Butcher." Throttle looks at Karbunkle, his eyes behind his sunglasses glared angrily at him. "And he's the reason why he gave me these non-functioning bionic eyes, taking away both Modo's arm and eye, and taking half of Vinnie's face...Because he gave us a rocket straight to the face."

Charley gasped while covering her mouth, horrified after learning what Karbunkle did. How could someone so sick like Karbunkle do this to these creatures?

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about that," Modo says as his eye glowed a demonic red. "I remembered how you butchered our people for your sick experiments and as for that rocket you gave us, I remembered that took away my arm…" A laser blaster opened up on Modo's bionic wrist as he points it Karbunkle. "And I'm sure you remember that arm...DON'T YOU?!"

Karbunkle giggled slightly while placing his hands behind his back, unfazed from Modo's wrist blaster pointing at him and saying, "How can I not forget my specimens, but it's very nice for a doctor to be remembered by his patients."

"Oh, I remember ya too, doc," Vincent says while his eyes glared angrily at Karbunkle. "I too haven't forgotten what ya did to our people...to my bros...and me. So now…" He slams his fist onto his hand. "It's payback time you sick psycho!"

Karbunkle gave an evil smile while walking right next to Limburger and saying, "Oh, I think not my reluctant rodent. As much as you and your furry friends want to settle your personal vendettas against me. I'm afraid our reunion is going to be short-lived." He pulls out a control from the pocket of his lab coat and presses a button. The door from the floor opens up again as something was descending upwards while Karbunkle said, "I want you to meet somebody. One specially brought here to deal with vermin like Martian Mice…"

Charley gasped as all four of them had surprised looks on there faces on what just came up…

It was an alien robot with grey metal and red spikes on his shoulders. His face consisted of having black triangular visors for eyes, brown spiky metallic hair, his jaws were razor sharp, and below his neck were two bolts on the sides. He wore a black and red vest with yellow trimming, a utility belt that had red cylinders attached to them, black boots with silver straps, and on his wrists he had spiked wristbands while in his right hand he held a stacked barrel laser shotgun.

"I want you to meet your executioner…" Karbunkle introduced. "The X-Terminator."

The X-Terminator points his laser shotgun and says with a robotic voice, "Prepare to be X-Terminated, rodents!"

Limburger smiles as he says, "Well, as much as I want to sit back and enjoy the overkill of these rodents…" He looks at Charley. "Ms. Davidson, kindly step away from the mice and come to me. My goons and I will kindly escort you out while we finish our business together. Oh, and you can say your goodbyes to your furry friends before they are exterminated by...X-Terminator." He giggled slightly at that last part.

"Forget it!" Charley yelled while pointing her finger at Limburger. "There's no way in hell I'm going with you!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Ms. Davidson. As your clearly aware, your in a tight and I mean _very tight_ situation. So we can do this the easy way, or of course…" The goons all clicked there assault rifles and machine guns. "There's always the hard way."

"Well let's try the hard way first!"

She was about to march over there, pull that mask off of Limburger's face and slug him, but was stopped by Vincent as he says to her, "Whoa, easy there sweetheart!"

"The only way anyone's taking my garage is over my dead body!"

"That could be arranged," Limburger chuckled. "But I still have a little patience with you, so I'm going to give you a choice. You can do as I say so you can keep your life and live it, or since I'm being generous…" He smiles evilly at her. "Give you what you want and end your life where you stand. Either way whether your dead or alive...I will get that last strip of land. So what will it be, Ms. Davidson? Keep your life or end your life, you decide. Oh, and I'll give you...ten seconds to choose, so be wise and make the right choice."

Charley didn't know what to do and she only had ten seconds to decide. On one hand she could play along and walk away safely, then when she sees the opportunity...make a run for it and hope to God that those goons don't shoot her. But on the other hand, she couldn't just leave these three Martian Mice to that...robotic thing to them. Even though she was conflicted on whether or not to trust them, she couldn't just abandon them since they haven't done anything wrong to her. Limburger was right, she was in a very tight situation, but that wasn't the only thing that worried her. If anything happens to her or her garage...then those poor homeless people won't stand a chance! This was frustrating, what could she do?! How can she get out of this? There must be some way-

"Charley," Throttle muttered to her, interrupting her thoughts. "Do you trust us?"

Once again, Charley was unprepared for that question. However, thinking back, she remembered that they protected her from Greasepit and the goons. Not to mention, they were willing to risk their own tails to protect her. Hell, they were even risking their own lives to save her. So with those thoughts in mind, her confliction came to an end as she now has her answer, and with that, she looks at Throttle and nods her head yes.

"You now have five seconds to make your choice." Limburger began counting down, "Five…"

Charley notices another flare that Vincent was holding behind his back. It was black while the tip was ball-shaped and had silver circles on it. What she didn't realize was when she was stopped by Vincent, he immediately reached out from behind his vest and pulled out a flare from his bandolier and pressed a button, extending it slightly as her yelling already drowned out the noise. She looks at him as Vincent winks at her while having his hand on the ball of the flare.

"...four…"

She looks at Modo, who smiled at her.

"...three...two…"

"Wait!" Charley yelled.

"Have you made your decision?" Limburger asked while smiling.

"Yeah…" Charley's face turned serious as she gave Limburger the middle finger. "Screw you, fish-face!"

"Yeah, like she said!" Vincent said as he turned the ball on the flare, it lite up as fast beeping was heard as he tosses the flare. It lands on the floor while rolling and stopping in front of the goons as they look at it.

"Back!" Karbunkle yelled as he knew what that was.

Getting the idea, the goons scrambled away through the door with Limburger screaming "Yaa-ahh!" They all began squeezing through the open door, trying to get away from the oncoming explosion, Limburger began pulling some thugs and tossing them to the floor while yelling, "Out of my way! Out of my way!"

The X-Terminator looks down at the beeping flare while taking his aim away from the biker mice. Vincent grabs Charley as he and the other two Martian Mice ran towards the broken window. "Might wanna brace yourselves!" Throttle says.

The fast beeping came to an end…

**KA-BOOM!** A loud explosion erupted, the goons and Limburger screamed as dust and smoke came out of the office, The X-Terminator was unaffected by the explosion, and the force of the explosion made the other windows in Limburger's office to shatter while pushing both Charley and the biker mice out the window as they were falling from outside of the building.

Charley was screaming while Vincent shouts excitedly, "AAAAOOOOOOW! Isn't this exciting, to feel the fresh air blowing at you-"

"And don't forget open spaces!" Modo added while chuckling. "Don'tcha just love to feel your heart racing when falling?"

"The joy of freefalling bros!" Throttle chuckled.

Charley couldn't believe what she was hearing. They were falling to their deaths and there just...enjoying this! "Are you crazy?!" Charley yelled. "No, you just passed from downright crazy, to completely insane! We're all gonna die here!"

"Ah, c'mon Charley-girl," Throttle says to her. "Where's your sense of adrenaline?"

Charley looks down as she sees the ground slowly making its way towards her. She covers her eyes while screaming and shouting, "OH MY GOOOOOOOD!"

Modo also looks down and sees the ground slowly making its way as he says, "Might as well cut it short bros, any closer and will be flat pastes on the ground."

"Well, time to call in the landing gear!" Throttle says.

He places two fingers in his mouth and gave off a sharp whistle. The loud whistling made the three motorcycles come to life as there engines roared and jump off the building. The three motorcycles automatically activated the nitro boosters as they speed downwards to the biker mice and Charley. When they got close, the biker mice immediately climbed on, Vincent manages to catch Charley bridal-style while saying to her, "Gotcha sweetheart!"

"Kick it bros!" Throttle yelled.

They activated there afterburners, launching them off the side of the tower. Charley wraps her arms around Vincent's neck while screaming as they were flying into the air, then landed hard on the ground while crying out "oof" as they came to a screeching halt.

Modo groaned while once again massaging his sore rear and saying, "This is gonna take some time gettin' used to this hard terrain."

"That makes both of us, big guy," Throttle said while massaging his sore rear as well.

"AAAAOOOOOOW!" Vincent howled, despite having a sore rear which didn't faze his excitement. "Now that's what I call a rescue mission! What a rush!" He chuckles as he looks at Charley while still holding onto her in his arms. "You okay, sweetheart?"

Charley was panting as her heart felt like it was going a hundred miles an hour and was close to coming out of her throat. She began wiggling while yelling, "Let me go! Let me go!" She wanted to get off of this crazy rescuer and at least feel the earth beneath her and not coming at her.

Vincent lets her climb off while saying, "Okay, take it easy! Geez, talk about no appreciation after we just saved you."

"Saved me…" Charley looks at the biker mice with angry eyes. "SAVED ME! You call blowing up an office building, falling hundreds of feet straight below, and nearly giving me a heart attack! Damn it, how can you be so stupid you...you…" She places her hand on her chest while panting again, trying to catch her breath after going through a near-death experience.

"Whoa, easy there, Charley-ma'am," Modo says calmly while rubbing his mechanical hand on Charley's back, helping her calm down her nerves before she started to hyperventilate. "Slow-down your breaths, then take a few deep breaths and let it all out."

While Charley was slowing down her breaths, the biker mice knew that she was losing it. Even though she was brave and tough, but after going through that, it can change somebody in an instant. They could definitely tell that the adrenaline was slowly kicking in for her and this was her first time actually experiencing something like this.

Charley was taking her deep breaths while bending down and clutching her knees, trying to calm down her racing heart. She couldn't believe that actually happened. Sure she can handle herself when it comes to fights which may risk herself ending up in the hospital, but to get blown out of a window and falling straight to her death, that's something that she could never be prepared for.

When she finally calmed down, Modo says to her, "Feel better?"

"A little...Oh God." She straightens up, then asks, "Do you guys always do something crazy like that?"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it, sweetheart," Vincent said with a nod. "But isn't it amazing? Just feeling your heart pumping through you after something so thrilling."

"Feeling all that blood just rushing through you," Throttle added.

"And feeling how it makes you feel so alive," Modo added last while chuckling. "Oh, an experience like that just makes you go wild."

All three biker mice sighed in content. Charley just couldn't understand these guys. What were they besides alien mice, adrenaline junkies or something? She could care less about that as she sighed and said, "Well, I hope I don't go through this again."

She spoke too soon as The X-Terminator burst through the parking lot entrance, riding a red and black combat motorcycle with metallic wheels. Behind him, the goons riding there buggies followed, going after both the biker mice and Charley.

The biker mice pressed a button on the sides of their helmets, closing there visors as they started up their engines. Vincent quickly wraps his tail around Charley's waist, pulling her towards him while she yelped in the process as she sat down behind him. She only had a second to react as the biker mice did wheelies, making her quickly wrap her arms around Vincent's waist while screaming as they took off.

_(Nickelback-Flat on the Floor)_

The X-Terminator took aim with his laser shotgun and fired a powerful red laser which exploded close to where both Modo and Vincent were. The explosion made them hop from the force of the impact, making Charley yelp while keeping a tight grip around Vincent's waist as if he was her only lifeline.

"Let's split-up bros!" Throttle says. "You guys handle Limburger's goons, but make sure they don't get there hands on Charley, I'll take care off tin-man!"

"Good luck, bro!" Vincent says while giving Throttle a thumbs-up.

With a nod, Throttle broke off of Vincent and Modo, going in another direction. The X-Terminator sees him leave the group as he goes after Throttle. Seeing Throttle take on The X-Terminator alone, Charley says to Vincent, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Don't worry about'em sweetheart he'll be fine," Vincent answered, then he takes out two shurikens from the pockets of his bandoleers. "The only thing we need to worry about is keeping you safe." He puts the two shurikens on each hand while pressing the mouse button on them, then tosses each of them from both sides. They sailed as blue energy formed and made contact on the wheels of the two buggies, exploding the wheels as the goons lost control while one swerved onto a traffic light and the other went over the side by a parked vehicle and began sliding on the ground, creating sparks as it came to a stop upside down in a diagonal angle. "Yes!" Vincent cheered while chuckling. "Double play!"

An explosion came behind them, making Charley yelp again while Vincent shouted, "Yeeow!" He looks behind as he notices the tip of his tail was smoking and sees the goon's buggies shootout missiles. When more missiles began shooting out from the front of the goon's buggies, Vincent and Modo dodged here and there while explosions began tearing up the streets. "Hey Modo! My tail just got toasted ya gotta cure for that?"

"Yep!" Modo answered. "Got one right here, bro!" He quickly speeds his bike in reverse, putting himself behind two of the goon's buggies. He activates his blasters, hitting both of the buggies as they exploded from the back, causing them to roll on the road towards Modo. Doing a wheelie, he activates the afterburners, sending him up into the air while shouting "Yee-ha!" as he lands on the ground and came to a screeching halt.

_(End Music)_

Modo presses a button on the side of his helmet, opening his visor as he cheered while chuckling, "Woo! Now that was thrilling!"

Vincent presses a button on the side of his own helmet, opening his visor as he clapped his hands and says while also chuckling, "Right on, man! Right on!"

"Uh, guys," Charley says as she points ahead. "I don't think this is over yet."

Looking to where Charley was pointing, they see more goons riding there buggies as they managed to catch up and were coming there way. With smirks on their faces, Modo and Vincent press a button on the sides of their helmets, closing their visors. Vincent takes out two flares and presses a button on them, extending them slightly as they changed into the ball-tipped black flares. "Well then, let's get this party started!"

"Way ahead of you, bro," Modo acknowledged Vincent as his wrist blaster opened up and he points it straight at the goons. "Let's rock and roll!" His wrist blaster fired straight at the goons.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Throttle, he was putting the pedal to the medal as The X-Terminator was behind his tail, firing beam after beam from his shotgun blaster, trying to hit Throttle but kept on missing since he kept dodging his shots. Up ahead, Throttle sees a steel mill, much to his surprise that this world actually had a metal making factory right here in Chi-Town.

A plan was formed in his head and with a smirk, he went towards the mill with The X-Terminator following him.

Seeing a metal fence, Throttle does a wheelie and activates the afterburners, sending him high into the air. Some of the people who worked at the mill, noticed two bikers coming their way, but when they saw Throttle who somehow leapt into the air, they all managed to get out of the way as he landed while groaning as his sore rear was hurting again. But when they saw The X-Terminator coming towards the metal fence, those that were near it managed to jump out of the way as The X-Terminator bursts through while pulling a loose piece of metal fence out of his face.

The X-Terminator began shooting again, but this time inside the mill, sparks and explosions came here and there, making the workers start to panic as the alarm bell rang and quickly began evacuating the building as the two mysterious bikers were duking it out inside the mill. However, The X-Terminator was having a hard time trying to catch up to the Martian mouse due to some humans standing in his way while they were either trying to get out of the way or jumping out of his way, making him lose his aim while trying to shoot the mouse. As much as he wanted to just shoot some humans who stood in his way, the steel mill was starting to slowly catch fire from his blaster and even though he was an alien robot who could actually take the heat, there was a limit for him. Any more heat drawn to him and his circuits will literally fry. So he had to find that mouse and fast.

That came to an end for him when he found Throttle, he was just sitting there face-front, waiting for him to appear. "Come and get me, tin-man!" Throttle says.

"End of the road, rodent!" The X-Terminator revs his engine and charges straight towards Throttle, his shotgun blaster points at him, ready to shoot. But Throttle lifts the front of his bike up while the afterburners ignited, sending him up and over The X-Terminator as he sees Throttle. However, when he looks ahead...he sees a pool of molten steel. What The X-Terminator didn't realize was that Throttle was looking for something like this and just his luck, he managed to find one.

The X-Terminator quickly stops his bike, making it screech as it came face-front to a stop while a landing Throttle was facing The X-Terminator. His eyes hadn't taken off of that pool of molten steel. If he had gotten any closer, then that would've destroyed him instantly. With a chuckle, he says as he was looking back at Throttle, "Nice try, rodent." But his face turned to a surprised look as he sees Throttle had already activated the grenade launcher from the front of his bike.

With a smirk, Throttle says, "Ya think so?"

The X-Terminator took aim, but was too late to fire as the grenade launcher shot first...

**BOOM!** An explosion came as the combat motorcycle came to pieces and The X-Terminator was flown through the air while screaming slightly, his chest smoking from the exploding grenade...then lands in the pool of molten steel.

He once again screams as the molten steel made his body melt from the inside and out, fires were consuming his body as he was flinging his arms here and there. Then his screams became that of a screaming banshee, then died as he sank into the molten pit.

Throttle revs his bike and takes off, leaving behind the mill as he hurried back to his bros while hoping Charley was okay and at least safe from Limburger's goons.

* * *

The fight with Vincent and Modo against Limburger's goons had already came to an end, but the streets were left slightly scarred from the battle. Buggies were destroyed here and there while some of them caught fire and pieces of it were loitered with parts on the streets. The goons were in no better shape, some of them were conscious while bleeding as some were dragged away from the streets, others were carried by the arm as they were led away while groaning in pain. But unfortunately, the others weren't so lucky as bodies of dead goons laid on the streets and others who were unfortunate to receive either a laser or an exploding flare were burning into corpses inside there buggies.

The two victors watched as the goons retreated slowly away from them, Charley had already opened her eyes after going through another thrill ride from hell with Vincent, her heart was once again racing with adrenaline and fear, but she was grateful to be alive thanks to these two.

They hear the sound of another motorcycle coming their way, turning to the sound, they see Throttle alive and in one piece. Vincent and Modo pressed a button on the sides of their helmets, opening there visors as Vincent says to Charley, "Ya see sweetheart, I told ya he'll be fine."

Throttle presses a button on the side of his helmet, opening his visor as he gazes at the destruction left behind from the fight. "I see you guys managed to finish up while I was away."

"Yeah," Modo says while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry you had to miss out on the rest of the party. But whatever happened to tin-man?"

"Nothing more, but molten slag. He won't be bothering us anymore."

"Alright!" Vincent exclaimed as he clapped his hands, applauding him on a job well done. "Way to go, bro!"

Police sirens were blazing through the distance as Throttle muttered, "Uh-oh." He looks at Vincent and Modo while saying to them, "Alright bros, parties over, let's split!"

"Wait a second," Modo says. "Where are we gonna go? We don't know much about this city, much less know where to hide, we'll just be riding at this blindly."

"Well, we don't have much of a choice, Modo."

Throttle was about to press a button on the side of his helmet and close the visor, but Modo says, "But what about Charley-ma'am, we can't just take her with us. Someone will think that we're actually kidnapping her."

"Ooo, you gotta point on that, big guy."

"Well," Vincent says. "We could take her back to her place and hide th-"

"No way!" Charley exclaimed, interrupting Vincent. "Besides, how the hell am I going to explain to the homeless about you three?"

"She's right, Vincent," Throttle agreed with Charley. "It is a bad idea. The last thing we need is to rope in more people into this mess."

"Well, do you have any better ideas?"

Throttle sighs while pinching the bridge of his nose and says, "I'm gonna have to say this, but...I got nothin'."

This was a first for Vincent and Modo. Throttle always had some ideas, he was no doubt their leader, but now for the first time...they were definitely in a tight situation where not a single idea was given to any of the biker mice. They were literally trying to figure out something before the police arrived.

"Well...we could go with your idea and just ride at this blindly." Modo looks at Vincent and nods at him while sighing. "What? It's better than sitting down on our tails until the police get here. Besides, Charley knows more about this city so maybe she could help us find a place to hide and crash until the heat dies down."

Charley was going to protest, she wanted to tell them that there was no need for them to worry about her being left behind when the police get here. She knew that she'll be protected by them and probably tell them what happened by saying that a group of bikers wearing mice costumes saved her life from a group of goons who kidnapped her, but she'll have to leave out some of the details about them actually being aliens and the goons were actually sent by Limburger, who too was also an alien called a Plutarkian. Because, if she ever told the cops about this, they'll probably think that she's crazy and worst of all, they'll probably brand these three biker mice as criminals and would also set a bad name for them.

However, when Vincent mentioned the word "crash" it dawned on her as she remembered from Throttle as he told her that they crash landed here. But the question was, where exactly? "Wait a second, guys," she says to them as they look at Charley. "I got an idea."

"You do!" The biker mice exclaimed in unison, clearly surprised that a human was able to figure out something before they did.

"Yeah. Where was the last place you crashed at when you guys arrived here?"

"There's that stadium we know," Modo answered. "It shouldn't be too far from here."

"Good, then let's go there."

Vincent and Modo looked at Throttle, hoping that he could agree with Charley's plan. With a smile, Throttle says while shrugging his shoulders, "Well, it's better than drawing up ideas. Let's move!"

The biker mice pressed a button on the sides of their helmets, closing there visors as they started up their engines and took off with Charley in tow. Just as the police arrived where they hadn't seen the three bikers.

* * *

When the biker mice and Charley arrived at Wrigley Field, the place was completely empty. However, not a single spectator noticed the hole on the scoreboard, much to Charley's relief that no cops or anyone else was here to see this. They were probably either oblivious to the situation or the cops were probably too busy finding out what happened at the streets from when the biker mice fought against Limburger's goons. Either way, at least things were safe here.

"Y'know," Throttle says. "I never thought we'd be back here just to see our trashed-up ship here." He looks at Charley, who was already off of Vincent's bike and was standing on the grassy field and asks, "So, why'd you wanna let us come here?"

Charley points at the scoreboard and answers, "That's why. Besides, since you guys are gonna be stuck here on Earth for a while this place will make as good a hideout as any."

Throttle giggled while raising an eyebrow, "What here, in the scoreboard?"

"Why not," Charley shrugged. "Look at it this way." She spread out her arms to simplify the emptiness surrounding them. "There's nobody here and there's not a single security guard, so you guys got the whole place to yourselves, and to make it even better, no cops or any of Limburger's goons would ever think to look for you guys here."

"Hey, she's got a point," Modo says.

"I think it's perfect," Vincent also agreed. "This way whenever Limburger causes any trouble, will be able to whip his tail next time."

"I dunno, bros. It's a tough call." Throttle said with slight doubt in his voice. "We're illegal aliens, stuck on a planet we barely even know." He then grew a smug look. "On the other hand, to point out some things, we know there's a Plutarkian right here in the city causing trouble, and to make it even better…" He looks at Charley. "We can look at someone's memory to know some things about this place while also learning more about the planet ourselves."

Charley began putting two and two together from what Throttle said as she says, "You don't really mean…"

Throttle nodded his head while tapping a finger on the side of it, knowing what he meant by that.

Charley was a little nervous. Sure she knew that the Martian Mice could share their memories to her, but to actually look at her memories, knowing full well that they could either change or erase any with a single thought made her scratch the back of her head while saying, "I dunno, guys. I'm not really sure-"

"Hey, don't worry about it sweetheart," Vincent assured her. "If your worried that will mess around with your memories, I promise we won't touch anything. We just want to take a look, that's all."

"Do you mean it?" Charley said with a firm voice while crossing her arms.

Vincent raised his right hand and made a vow. "Biker's honor, same as my bros. Right guys?"

Throttle and Modo nodded as they too rose there right hands, signifying there vow never to mess around with her memories, only to look at the important stuff that might be useful to them.

Charley sighed in relief while dropping her arms, knowing that she could finally trust these three Martian Mice. She places her hands on her hips and says, "Alright, but there is one condition if you guys wanna do this."

"Alright shoot," Throttle says.

"Your ship needs to be repaired, so maybe I can help you with that."

"You sure about that," Throttle cocks an eyebrow. "It's gonna take a long time to mend that mangled mess of metal."

Charley "psht" then says, "So, it's like I said, your talking to the best wrench jockey here in Chi-Town. It doesn't matter how long it takes for me until it gets done and not to mention it gives me a chance to know more about your world from looking inside your ship while you guys learn more about my world. It's a big win-win for all of us."

The biker mice murmured at one another, agreeing to what Charley said. After that was done, Vincent says while grabbing his helmet off of the handlebar, "Well, now that we got everything planned out and even the bachelor pad thing together. All this excitement has made me hungry so how about we grab a little chow."

"I know a great cheese shop you guys could eat downtown."

"Ugh!" The biker mice exclaimed in disgust.

Charley was shocked the way they reacted, then Modo crossed his arms and says, "Seriously Charley-ma'am, what do you take us for anyway?"

"Uh...mice," Charley shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, doesn't your kind even eat cheese?" The biker mice nodded their heads no to her. "Seriously, not a single shred?" Once again, they nodded their heads no.

Charley was a little surprised, she knew that the mice in her world would eat cheese, but compared to Martian Mice, they don't even eat cheese which made her ask, "But why?"

"Trust us, Charley-girl," Throttle says. "You don't wanna know about that, yet."

"Okay, um...What do you guys eat?"

"Well, the usual," Vincent says. "Meat, junk food-"

"Don't forget fruits and vegetables," Modo added.

"And some good drinks if your world has any," Throttle also added.

"Well, we got a lot of those besides cheese," Charley says. "I can even introduce you guys to one of my personal favorites...root beer."

"Root beer?" Modo says with a confused look. "What's that?"

"Oh, trust me, your gonna love it."

"Well, what are we waiting for guys?" Throttle says as he and Modo take their helmets off of the handlebars, then all three of the biker mice put them on while pressing a button on the sides of their helmets, closing their visors. "Let's-"

"I got this one, bro," Vincent says as he wraps his tail around Charley and brings her to sit behind him. They began starting their engines. "Alright you mammajammers, let's rock…"

"Uh, guys," Charley says nervously. "Can we please take it eas-AAAAAAH!" She was interrupted as they did wheelies, making Charley quickly wrap her arms around Vincent's waist as they took off.

"And ride!" The biker mice shouted in unison as they left Wrigley Field and rode towards the city of Chi-Town with the afternoon sun hanging above the sky.

Their time and stay on the planet Earth had already just begun.

* * *

**So now part 3 of Rock and Ride! comes to a close and now the fight to protect Chi-Town has finally begun. We now begin the start of Season 1 of Biker Mice: Road Warriors From Mars. That's right everybody, every chapter you see is going to be in episodic format and I hope you liked this three-parter, but I'm going to have to take a break for now while I focus on my other projects. So just a heads up, I might be posting two or three episodes depending on the mood for both me and the story, so it'll be awhile before you see those episodes. But don't worry and just be patient, those episodes will appear eventually.**

**Anyway, sorry that I hadn't explained from the last episode, the real reason why is because I didn't want to reveal too much for this episode and I was excited to work on this third part and get this thing posted. Not to mention I had to go back on the last two episodes and make some corrections and one change from episode two.**

**Now, as you are clearly aware from episode two, I wanted to make Limburger slim and buff like how he was from the semi-reboot and if you've watch the original and noticed how the Plutarkians look besides being fat, they all come in different shapes and sizes. Not to mention, I wanted him to be like a business man hiding behind the face of generosity who has evil intentions, but trust me, he's still a very dangerous bad guy.**

**Also, I wanted Greasepit to be more like muscles-for-brains sorta guy, but he's still going to retain that dumb exterior of his, and to make it even better, I wanted him to be more of dangerous mutant than comically slipping on his own grease type of person. As for Charley, I wanted to give her more of a purpose than just protecting her own garage as your already aware of the burden she has to bear by protecting the homeless and a small backstory of why she became a mechanic.**

**Now for Vincent, I wanted to change some of his flares to three versions: wielding torch, flash, and explosive while giving each of them different colors and how there activated. As for the shurikens, those came from the semi-reboot that I always wanted to add in this story, but unfortunately I won't be making them explosives, just used to either do some damage on somebody or cut through the toughest metal if his wielding torch flare fails him.**

**For Karbunkle, I was always confused as to whether he was a human or a mutant in both the original and the semi-reboot. So I decided to make him a human and not add any of those...unusual titles he gives to Limburger, many of which I can't even count, and to make it even better, I wanted him to be more of an insane scientist with an evil smile and has little regard to any known life like the Martian Mice as he uses them for his sick experiments. As for Fred, I wanted him to be more of a grotesque mutant with a purpose for Karbunkle to test his experiments on him.**

**Well, that takes care of my long-overdue explanation and I hope to see you guys again. Until then...**

**Ride free citizens! **


End file.
